Symphonie
by Des-C-Kudi
Summary: „Wir gehen wohl wieder zur alten Tagesordnung über, nicht wahr, Helga?" - Helga/Arnold. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Per Zufall habe ich vor kurzem herausgefunden, dass der Macher von „Hey Arnold!", Craig Bartlett, beschlossen hat, nun doch den „Hey Arnold: The Jungle Film" herauszubringen. Dieser kommt wohl irgendwann November 2017 in die (zumindest amerikanischen) Kinos.

Als Kind war der Cartoon um Arnold und seinen Freunden eine meiner absoluten Lieblingsserien überhaupt. Erst als man älter wurde, hat man erkannt, wie viel Tiefgang die Zeichentrickserie hatte, was eher untypisch für einen Kindercartoon ist. Helga, eine meiner Lieblingsheldinnen, ist wohl eine der komplexesten Charaktere, die je von Nickelodeon kreiert wurden.

Es wird bereits vermutet, dass Bartlett im Film endlich alle losen Fäden beseitigt und Helga und Arnold endlich ihren verdienten Abschluss finden. Das hat mich natürlich gleich dazu inspiriert, mir mein eigenes Ende auszudenken, wie beide zusammenkommen (und das werden sie beide -sie sind wie füreinander gemacht). Tatsächlich waren Helga und Arnold neben Sakura und Sasuke das erste Pärchen, das ich schon während meiner Grundschulzeit unbedingt zusammen sehen wollte.

Was ursprünglich ein One-Shot war, musste leider gesplittet werden, weil es doch länger wurde als erwartet. Die Geschichte schließt direkt an den letzten Hey Arnold Film an, in dem Helga Arnold unerwartet ihre Liebe gesteht.

 _Disclaimer:_ Hey Arnold! gehört mir offensichtlich nicht- wenn es der Fall wäre, würde die Serie noch heute im Fernsehen laufen. Here we go!

* * *

.

.

 **Symphonie**

.

Sym|pho|nie oder Sin|fo|nie (Substantiv)

1\. itl. sinfonia, griech. symphōnía = zusammentönend, Einklang, harmonisch 2. Ganzes, gewaltige Fülle, worin verschiedenartige Einzelheiten eindrucksvoll zusammenwirken

.

 **Akt I**

.

.

 **E** r lag auf seinem Bett, die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt und beobachtete die Wolken, die am Sternenhimmel an seinem Fenster vorbeizogen.

Wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er sie wieder vor sich. Mit vor Verzweiflung und Ungeduld geröteten Wangen. Wie sie frustriert die Arme in die Luft warf, als er nicht locker ließ.

Als sie schließlich mit der Sprache herausrückte.

 _Ja, du Haarbürste! Ich meine, was soll man denn sonst tun, wenn jemand, den man liebt, im Schlamassel sitzt?_

Ihre Stimme hallte durch seinen Kopf.

Und dann das Gefühl, als sie ihre Lippen gegen seine presste…

Der Tag hatte es ihm nicht erlaubt, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Stattdessen hatte er ihre Worte in den hintersten Winkel seiner Gedanken verfrachtet und sich darauf konzentriert, die Nachbarschaft wieder in Sicherheit zu bringen. Jetzt, wo er endlich zur Ruhe kommen konnte, ließ er den Tag Revue passieren. Ihre Liebeserklärung kam ihm dabei als erstes wieder in den Sinn.

 _Meint sie es ernst? Helga G. Pataki. Verliebt. In_ mich _?_

Ungläubig schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. So richtig glauben konnte er es immer noch. Er dachte daran, wie sie es später vehement abgestritten hatte. Schließlich hatten sie sich auf die Erklärung „im Eifer des Gefechts" geeinigt. Eigentlich sollte die Sache damit gegessen sein. _Eigentlich_ …

Aber eine leise Stimme flüsterte, dass dahinter mehr war als nur schwache Nerven. Dass er der Sache auf den Grund gehen sollte.

Zweifel nagten an ihm. Aber Verwirrung, Unglauben und Müdigkeit plagten ihn und ließen nicht zu, dass er eine sinnvolle Schlussfolgerung ziehen konnte.

Er dachte daran, wie sie ihm und Gerald zur Hilfe geeilt war und sich als den dubiosen Informanten „Tiefe Stimme" ausgab, nur damit er seine Nachbarschaft retten konnte.

Was auch immer auf dem Dach des FTi-Gebäudes geschehen war- er konnte nicht umhin, Dankbarkeit zu empfinden. Ihr Verhalten bestätigte wieder einmal das, was er schon lange wusste.

Helga G. Pataki war mehr als nur das widerspenstige, streitlustige und sich immer cool gebende Mädchen der P.S. 118.

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

.

* * *

.

 **S** ie stolzierte mit Phoebe im Schlepptau den Gang in der Schulkantine entlang. Ihre beste Freundin erzählte ihr gerade überschwänglich von irgendeiner Schulanekdote – irgendetwas mit Sid und einer Band-, als sie sich in die Schlange für das Mittagessen stellten.

Sie hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie fühlte sich leicht und gelöst- als würde sie auf Wolken schweben.

Endlich hatte sie es ihm gesagt. Auch wenn sie es im Nachhinein abgestritten hatte –sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn erfolgreich abwimmeln konnte-, hatte es sich _so_ unglaublich gut angefühlt, endlich diese langersehnten Worte auszusprechen.

Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie später den Schwanz eingezogen hatte. Aber die altbekannte Angst vor seiner Ablehnung, Verlegenheit und das Gefühl, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, hatten wieder die überhandgenommen.

 _Verdammt._

Sie drängelte sich mit Phoebe vor und ignorierte einen laut lamentierenden Stinky. Sie kam hinter Arnolds blonden Schopf zu stehen und gerade, als er nach der letzten Portion Tapioka greifen wollte, schnappte sie ihm die Schüssel unter den Augen weg.

„Aus dem Weg, _Arnoldo_."

Sie wartete nicht seine Antwort ab, sondern schubste ihn zur Seite. Der Inhalt seines Tellers schwappte dabei kurz über den Rand.

Laut kichernd suchte sie sich mit Phoebe einen Sitzplatz.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich später wieder Vorwürfe machen und ihn in Gedanken um Verzeihung bitten würde- wie immer.

Gerade wollte sie sich einen Löffel von der warmen Tapioka gönnen, als Arnold mit Gerald an ihrem Tisch vorbeikam. Statt sie wie erwartet zu ignorieren, verlangsamte er seine Schritte.

„Wir gehen wohl wieder zur alten Tagesordnung über, nicht wahr, Helga?", fragte er gedehnt.

Er verzog den Mund zu seinem typisch schiefen Grinsen.

Er wusste es. Sie sah es im Funkeln seiner Augen.

Helga starrte ihm mit offenem Mund hinterher.

Die Tapioka war vergessen.

.

* * *

.

 **S** eine Nähe verunsicherte sie. Zumindest löste sie irgendwas in ihr aus, dass sie das Weite suchte, sobald er ihr zu nah kam.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher.

Als er beim ersten Mal bemerkte, dass er, Arnold Shortman, Langzeitzielscheibe von Helga G. Pataki, eine gewisse Macht über sie hatte, hatten sich ihre Hände berührt, als sie beide gleichzeitig nach ihrem heruntergefallenen Stift gegriffen hatten. Statt wie immer einen typischen Helga-Spruch von sich zu geben, hatte sie bei dem kurzen Hautkontakt verschreckt die Hand zurückgezogen und ihn mit großen Augen angesehen. Ganz _untypisch_.

Beim zweiten Mal sollten sie im Sportunterricht nach einer kurzen Aufwärmübung einen Kreis bilden. Wie der Zufall es so wollte, fand er sich neben Helga wieder.

Arnold, ein sensibler und sehr feinfühliger Mensch, hatte es einfach _gespürt_ , wie sich Helga versteifte, als er neben sie trat. Als dann Mr. Packenham sie aufgefordert hatte, für die nächste Übung die Hände ihrer Nachbarn festzuhalten, hatte er nach ihrer Hand gegriffen, als sie keine Anstalt machte, den Kontakt zu initiieren. Ihre Hand hatte sich ganz kalt und klamm angefühlt. Statt ihn anzugucken, hatte sie verbissen in die Ferne geschaut. Schließlich hatte er ihre Hand aufmuntert gedrückt, dass sie ihn zögernd ansah. Er hatte sie angelächelt und hatte dabei fasziniert beobachtet, wie sich ihre Wangen hauchzart rosa färbten.

Sie piesackte ihn immer noch und ließ es nicht aus, einen Spruch rauszuhauen, sobald sie ihn sah. Aber alles aus sicheren Entfernung. Als würde sie seine Nähe meiden.

Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

.

* * *

.

 **S** ie hatte die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen und lehnte an ihren selbst gebastelten Schrein, der ihrer großen Liebe gewidmet war.

Ihr Poesiebuch lag aufgeschlagen neben ihr und lud dazu ein, dass sie ihre neusten poetischen Ergüsse schwarz auf weiß festhielt.

Aber stattdessen grübelte sie, was mit ihr nicht stimmte. Seit sie das Gefühl hatte – und sie war sich ziemlich sicher-, dass Arnold ihr ihre Liebeserklärung nicht als schlechten Scherz abgekauft hatte, ertrug sie seine Nähe nicht mehr. Sobald er ihr auch nur zu nah kam, setzte alles in ihr aus, als hätte man ihr einen Stromschlag verpasst. Das Wissen, dass er über ihr gut behütetes Geheimnis Bescheid wusste, aber gleichzeitig nicht verlauten ließ, wie es um _seine_ Gefühle stand, verunsicherte sie.

Dabei hatte sie früher keine Hemmungen gehabt und jede Gelegenheit wahrgenommen, in seiner Nähe zu sein. Verflixt und zugenäht, sie hatte ihn sogar hemmungslos vor Hunderten von Menschen geküsste, als sie _Romeo und Julia_ aufführen mussten.

„Oh Arnold", murmelte sie sehnsuchtsvoll, als sie sein Bild in ihrem Anhänger liebevoll betrachtete. „Was machst du bloß mit mir?"

„Helga, hast du die Tabletten von deinem Vater gesehen? Die gegen Verstopfungen?"

Die verschlafene Stimme ihrer Mutter riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nein habe ich nicht, Miriam", rief sie ungeduldig. Sie verdrehte die Augen. Dass man in diesem Haus aber auch nicht einmal seine Ruhe hatte.

.

* * *

.

 **E** r verließ sie am Ende ihrer Grundschulzeit. Seine Eltern waren eines Tages auf der Matte aufgetaucht und hatten darauf bestanden, dass ihr einziger Sohn sie auf ihren weiteren Reisen begleitete. Er würde Hilwood für eine unbestimmte Zeit verlassen.

Seine Freunde veranstalteten eine große Abschiedsparty bei ihm zu Hause. Unter einem tränenreichen Abschied wurde er von jedem einzeln in den Arm genommen. Als er schließlich bei Helga ankam, sah er sie zögernd an.

Ihre Augen glänzten, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen. Er zog sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Pass auf dich auf, Footballschädel", flüsterte sie erstickt.

Er nickte wortlos. Er spürte, dass sie noch was sagen wollte, aber nicht die richtigen Worte fand. Er ließ sie nicht sofort los.

.

* * *

.

 **A** ls sie die Haustür aufschloss, begrüßte sie lautes Klaviergeklimper. Das Stück endete mit einem überschwänglichen Beifall.

Sie trat ins Wohnzimmer und sah wie ihre Eltern sich wie die Hennen um Olga scharrten, die wieder einmal ihre ausgezeichneten Pianokünste zum Besten gegeben hatte.

Statt ihre heimgekommene Tochter zu beachten, überhäuften sie Olga mit Komplimenten.

Helga sah keinen Grund, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Stattdessen schlurfte sie trübselig die Treppenstufen hoch. Olga hatte eine Refendariatsstelle an der P.S. 118 angekommen und begeistert beschlossen, dass sie während dieser Zeit unbedingt bei ihrer Familie leben musste, damit sie eine _noch_ tiefere Verbindung zu ihren Allerliebsten aufbauen konnte.

Helga wusste, dass die nächsten paar Jahre unerträglich werden würden.

Jetzt, wo Arnold nicht mehr da war, hatte sie keinen Anker mehr, an den sie sich festklammern konnte. Der Ruhe ausstrahlte und ihr das Gefühl gab, einen Platz auf dieser Welt zu haben.

Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in ihr Kissen.

Sie schloss die Augen. Sein Lächeln, ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer und Erlebnisse- diese Erinnerungen würde sie hüten wie ein Schatz.

Sie würden ihr helfen, diese Zeit zu überstehen.

.

.

 _tbc…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Akt II**

.

.

 **E** r vermisste seine Freunde von der P.S. 118.

Das Leben im Dschungel war aufregend und er genoss es, Zeit mit seinen langverschollenen Eltern zu verbringen. Sie hatten sich so viel zu erzählen und mussten so vieles nachholen.

Aber ab und zu fragte er sich, was seine alten Freunde machten. Und dann tauchte auch immer unweigerlich _ihr_ Gesicht vor seinen Augen auf.

Er fragte sich, ob sie an ihn dachte. Ob sie ihn vermisste. Ob sie immer noch Gefühle für ihn hegte, auch wenn sie es abstritt. Ob er ihre Blicke, ihre Worte, den Kuss einfach geträumt hatte.

Er fragte sich so viel, wenn es um sie ging.

.

* * *

.

 **S** ie wandte ihr Gesicht ab und sah zu Boden.

Stinky schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Er vergrub die Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah sie traurig an.

„Schau Helga, ich glaube, das mit uns beiden haut einfach nicht hin."

Der Südstaatenakzent war stärker als sonst aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Ich…", begann sie.

Er machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. „Ich merke doch, dass du nicht aufrichtig bist. Jedes Mal, wenn ich versuche dich zu küssen, lenkst du ab oder verziehst das Gesicht, als ob dich gleich eine Wurzelbehandlung erwartet."

Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Ihre Gefühle standen ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso du eingewilligt hast. Aber ich glaube, es geht weniger um mich, sondern eher darum, dass du versuchst etwas zu vergessen. Oder jemanden", fügte er bedeutungsvoll hinzu.

„Tut mir leid", brachte sie schließlich heraus.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab. „Schon gut, ich glaube, wir sind einfach nicht füreinander bestimmt."

Er ließ sie mit hängenden Schultern stehen.

.

* * *

.

 **E** r kam während ihrer High School Zeit zurück. Kaum einer hatte damit gerechnet, ihn wiederzusehen. Die Nachricht verbreitete sich schnell, aber es würden ein paar Tage vergehen, bevor sich beide über den Weg laufen würden.

Er wurde überschwänglich von vielen seiner alten Freunde empfangen. Er freute sich, als er hörte, dass Gerald und Phoebe seit einigen Jahren zusammen waren und erwiderte grinsend, dass er schon immer wusste, dass sein bester Kumpel tiefe Gefühle für die kleine Halbjapanerin hegte. Harold hatte nach der Junior High beschlossen, lieber eine Metzger-Lehre bei Mr. Green angefangen und Sid war Leadsänger einer Punk-Band, die gerade auf Tournee durch den Bundesstaat war.

Vieles war so, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Unwillkürlich ließ er den Blick über die Gruppe von Teenagern wandern, die sich um ihn versammelt hatten. Die Gänge der Hilwood High School waren mit vielen unbekannten Gesichtern gefüllt.

Er gestand sich nicht ein, nach wem er Ausschau hielt.

.

* * *

.

 **A** temlos warf sie ihre Zimmertür zu und lehnte sich gegen das kühle Holz.

 _Er_ war wieder da.

Sie hatte es von Phoebe erfahren, die es wiederum von Nadine hatte, die ihm heute Morgen über den Weg gelaufen war.

Phoebe hatte es zaghaft erwähnt, so als ob sie die Reaktion ihrer Freundin abschätzen wollte.

Aber von Helga kam gar keine Reaktion. Sie stand wie versteinert da und versuchte, zu verarbeiten, was ihr gerade erzählt wurde.

Arnold Shortman, ihre große und bisher _einzige_ Liebe, war wieder in der Stadt. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Was sie überhaupt fühlen sollte.

Unwillkürlich tastete sie nach ihrem Anhänger, aber dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass dieser sich –mit ihren Poesiebüchern, dem Schrein und anderen Erinnerungsstücken- in einer Kiste auf dem Dachboden befand. Als sie beschlossen hatte, dass es Zeit wurde, ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und einen Neubeginn zu wagen. Womit sie anscheinend kläglich gescheitert war.

Das wilde Klopfen ihres Herzens war Beweis genug

.

* * *

.

 **E** r hatte mit ihr zusammen _Amerikanische Literatur_ und _Lineare Algebra II_. Als er im Literaturkurs von Mrs. Bienville vorgestellt wurde, ließ er den Blick betont gleichgültig über die erwartungsvollen Gesichter seiner Mitschüler schweifen.

Als sein Blick schließlich an ihr hängen blieb, verzog er seinen Mund langsam zu einem Lächeln, das implizieren sollte, dass er sie wiedererkannt hatte.

Dabei war sein Blick sofort auf sie gefallen, als er den Klassenraum betreten hatte.

Die blonden langen Haare waren zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Die Schleife war verschwunden, aber das rosa Haarband deutete an, dass sich ihre Lieblingsfarbe nicht geändert hatte.

Sie starrte ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck aus.

Das Lächeln erwiderte sie nicht.

.

.

 _tbc…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Akt III**

.

.

 **S** ie flüchtete aus dem Klassenzimmer, sobald es klingelte.

 _Oh bitte, mach, dass er mir nicht hinterher kommt…_

„Helga, warte!"

Leise fluchend lieb sie stehen und drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um. Er kam vor ihr zu stehen. _Zu_ nah. Automatisch trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Sie musste den Blick heben, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Es fühlte sich ungewohnt an.

Verlegen rieb er sich den Nacken.

„Hey. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Ich dachte schon, du hättest mich vergessen."

Statt ihm zu antworten, ließ sie ihren Blick über sein Gesicht wandern. Die hellblauen Augen standen in starkem Kontrast zu seiner gebräunten Haut. Aus der Nähe konnte sie blonde Stoppel an seinem Kinn erkennen.

Er sah gut aus. Aber das war er schon immer für sie.

Sie schluckte schwer.

Sie gab sich innerlich einen Ruck und starrte ihn herablassend an. „Deinen Footballschädel kann man so nicht so leicht vergessen, Arnold. Aus dem bist du anscheinend auch nicht herausgewachsen bist."

Sie wartete nicht seine Reaktion ab. Sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ ihn im Gang stehen.

.

* * *

.

 **E** r starrte auf seine Mathe-Notizen.

 _A und B seien Vektorräume der Dimensionen n und m… Daraus folgt, dass die Basis U so zu wählen ist…_

Er versuchte Mrs. Pattersons Erklärungen zu folgen, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Statt sich auf den Unterrichtsstoff zu konzentrieren, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er den Kopf hob und den Blick nach vorne richtete.

Sie saß einige Reihen vor ihm und machte sich fleißig Notizen. Aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz hatten sich einige blonde Strähnen gelöst und kräuselten sich nun in ihrem Nacken.

Sie hielt plötzlich in der Bewegung inne, als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt. Aber dann schrieb sie zögernd weiter.

Es war Ironie des Schicksals, dass nach all den Jahren, in denen er während der P.S. 118 vor ihr sitzen, ihre Papierkügelchen und die blöde Kommentare erdulden musste und sie dabei nie zu Gesicht bekam, die Karten plötzlich gewendet hatten. Diesmal saß _er_ hinter ihr und konnte sie ungestört angucken so viel und so lange er wollte.

Er fragte sich, wieso sie ständig in seinem Kopf herumspukte.

Dabei hatte sie ihm deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

Seit er wieder nach Hilwood zurückgekehrt war, war es, als wäre er nie weggeblieben. Er wurde sofort von seiner alten Clique aufgenommen, im Mietshaus waren alle Parteien wie üblich schräg drauf und jeden Morgen, wenn er die Haustür öffnete, rannte an ihm eine Horde Hunde, Katzen und sowie ein Schwein vorbei. Alles wie immer.

Nur sie spielte ihm etwas vor.

Sie stolzierte immer noch mit erhobenen Haupt durch die Gänge, als würde ihr die High School persönlich gehören, ihre Noten waren, soweit er es mitbekommen hatte, immer noch im oberen Drittel und ihr aufbrausendes Temperament kam immer mal wieder zum Vorschein. Aber ansonsten war sie insgesamt ruhiger. Stiller.

Ab und zu, wenn sie an ihm vorbeikam, konnte sie sich einen bissigen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Aber es fehlte die Schärfe, als ob sie es nicht wirklich meinte. Sie mied seinen Blick, behandelte ihn manchmal wie Luft, aber dann wiederum ertappte er sie dabei, wie sie ihn anstarrte.

Er wurde nicht schlau aus ihr.

Wie aufs Stichwort drehte sich Helga plötzlich zu ihm um.

.

* * *

.

 **K** rampfhaft hielt sie den Stift fest. Sie versuchte sich auf ihre Notizen zu konzentrieren, aber sie merkte, dass sie irgendwann selbst nicht mehr verstand, was sie da gerade fabrizierte.

Sie konnte die Blicke in ihrem Nacken spüren.

Bildete sie es sich ein oder starrte Arnold sie an?

Am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und ihn angeschnauzt, dass er aufhören sollte, sie anzuglotzen. Stattdessen ermahnte sie sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Sie würde sich einfach die nächste Stunde umsetzen. Als ob Mrs. Patterson, diese alte Schachtel, es überhaupt bemerken würde.

Er war grad mal seit ein paar Tagen wieder da und schon hatte er ihr ganzes Leben aufgewirbelt. Dabei war alles schon kompliziert genug.

Sie versuchte, seine Anwesenheit auszublenden und sich wie immer zu benehmen, aber es war leichter gesagt als getan. Sie ertappte sich manchmal selbst dabei, wie sie ihn beobachtete, wie ihr warm wurde, wenn sie sein Lachen hörte oder er irgendetwas _Arnoldtypisches_ sagte. Aber dann wachte sie immer aus ihren Tagträumen auf und merkte, dass sie jetzt erwachsen war und kein Kind mehr. Dann teilte sie wieder Seitenhiebe aus, sobald er ihr zu nah kam.

Es war, als ob sie wieder zehn wäre.

Sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals über ihn hinwegkommen würde.

 _Wer weiß, wie viele gebrochene Herzen er im Dschungel hinterlassen hat…_

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich ausmalte, wie er unzählige Freundinnen in den unterschiedlichsten Ländern der Welt hatte. Schließlich war es leicht, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Er hatte eine liebenswürdige Persönlichkeit, die nur schwer zu widerstehen war.

 _Und du sehnst dich immer noch nach einer alten Sandkastenliebe, Pataki. Wie erbärmlich._

Entschlossen legte sie den Stift ab und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Ein Was-glotzt-du-so-Footballschädel lag ihr schon auf der Zunge, aber stattdessen versagte ihre Stimme.

Sie erwartete jeden Moment sein typisches Lächeln zu sehen, aber er erwiderte nur ruhig ihren Blick.

Obwohl sich alles in ihr zusammenzog und sie das Gefühl hatte, in seinen blauen Augen zu versinken, zwang sie sich, nicht wegzuschauen.

 _Ich schaffe das, ich schaffe das, ich schaffe das, ich-_

Sie ertrug nicht mehr länger seinen Blick und wandte sich ab.

.

* * *

.

 **E** r ließ sich von Mr. Kokoshka den dampfenden Gumbo-Eintopf reichen. Seine Großmutter hatte beschlossen, diese Woche getreu dem Motto ehemaliger spanischer Kolonisten zu leben und dementsprechend gab es deftige kreolische Küche. Mit wehenden Röcken schwirrte sie zwischen ihnen umher und stellte sicher, dass auch wirklich jeder gut versorgt war. Anschließend setzte sie sich ans Klavier und holte theatralisch weit aus, bevor sie auf die Tasten hämmerte.

„Kommt diese Frau denn auch jemals zur Ruhe?" Laut grummelnd schaufelte sich Mr. Potts das Essen in den Mund.

„Ach Ernie, lass doch Pookie ihren Spaß." Liebevoll schaute Großvater seine Frau an. Dann wandte er sich an Arnold.

„So, erzähl mal, wie war die Schule, Kurzer?" Er kicherte plötzlich. „ _Kurzer_ bietetsich aber auch nicht mehr an. Du bist ganz schön in die Höhe geschossen, mein Lieber."

Oskar nickte ihm zustimmend zu. „Das stimmt." Die Worte wurden durch seinen tschechischen Akzent stark auseinander gezogen. „Was immer die dir da drüben zu essen gegeben haben, muss _unglaublich_ gut sein." Er warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu dem eher kleingeratenen Ernie zu. Empört schnappte dieser nach Luft.

Bevor zwischen den beiden eine heftige Diskussion entbranden konnte, mischte sich Suzie ein. Sie lächelte Arnold an. „Die Mädchen werfen sich dir bestimmt alle an den Hals, nicht wahr?"

Ehe er antworten konnte, stieß sein Großvater ein laut gackerndes Lachen aus. „Ich glaube, da hat seine kleine häßliche Freundin mit der Monobraue noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden." Nachdenklich tippte er sich ans Kinn. „Na, wie hieß sie denn nochmal? Die Blonde, die ständig mit zwei Zöpfen rumlief und dir immer hinterhergeschlichen ist."

„Helga", murmelte Arnold.

„Das häßliche Entlein ist jetzt ein schöner Schwan!", rief seine Großmutter vom Klavier.

„Wie wahr, wie wahr, Pookie", kicherte Großvater.

Plötzlich sprang seine Großmutter auf den Esstisch und tanzte ausgelassen einen längst vergessenen Tanz aus einem anderen Jahrhundert. Im Esszimmer brach das Chaos aus. Während die einzelnen Tischanwesenden durcheinander schrien, versuchte Phil verzweifelt seine Frau vom Tisch herunterzuziehen.

Keiner bemerkte die Röte in Arnolds Wangen, der schweigsam am Tisch sitzen blieb.

.

* * *

.

 **S** ie wollte gerade über die Türschwelle schreiten, als sie hinter sich ihren Namen hörte.

„Helga, Baby! Wie schön, dich hier anzutreffen!"

Innerlich seufzend drehte sie sich um. „Ich _wohne_ hier, Olga."

Sie sah, wie ihre hochschwangere Schwester aus einem blauen SUV aussteigen. Sie winkte ihr begeistert zu. Ihr Ehemann half ihr aus dem Wagen. Er nickte Helga zu, als beide auf sie zusteuerten.

Es konnte immer noch keiner so recht glauben, dass Olga so einen… Langweiler geheiratet hatte. Er hieß Howard, war Anfang Dreißig und Banker. Das schüttere Haar hatte er wie immer zu einem ordentlichen Bürstenhaarschnitt gekämmt. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Bob immer noch nicht so richtig warm mit ihm wurde.

 _Na immerhin ist er eine Steigerung zu diesem Loser Doug LeSham._

Sie erinnerte sich an den notorischen Lügner, den um ein Haar ihre Schwester geheiratet hätte. Hätte Arnold ihr nicht ins Gewissen geredet, hätte Helga nie-

Sie hielt inne und ballte die Fäuste. Arnold. Arnold. Arnold. Verflixt, gab es denn keine Sekunde, in der sie _nicht_ an ihn denken musste?

Plötzlich tauchte Miriam im Türrahmen auf. Sie strahlte Olga und Howard an. „Da seid ihr ja, ich habe euch schon die ganze Zeit erwartet."

Helga verdrehte die Augen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Miriam heute Morgen noch tief in die Flasche geschaut hatte.

Sie drängelte sich an ihrer Mutter vorbei und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Es war besser für ihr Seelenheil, sich für den Rest des Tages zu verdrücken. Wie immer.

.

* * *

.

 **M** r. Simmons lächelte ihn an. „Oh Arnold, ich finde es einfach wunderbar, dass du mir deine Hilfe anbietest."

Arnold machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Kein Problem, Mr. Simmons. Mache ich doch gern."

Er war vor ein paar Tagen seinem alten Grundschullehrer über den Weg gelaufen. Dieser suchte jemanden, mit dem er sein Büro ausmisten konnte. Gegen einen kleinen Obolus hatte sich Arnold bereiterklärt, ihm zu helfen. Mr. Simmons zeigte ihm, in welche Ordner was verstaut werden musste und welche Papiere getrost in den Aktenvernichter verschwinden konnten. Anschließend ließ er Arnold allein, damit er noch einige Besorgungen erledigen konnte.

Er fing an, alle Ordner kategorisch durchzugehen. Wie es der Zufall wollte, fiel ihm irgendwann ein Ordner mit der Aufschrift _Die Höhepunkte meiner Lehrerkarriere_ in die Hand. Neugierig blätterte er durch die einzelnen Seiten. Er merkte schnell, dass hier nichts zum Wegwerfen war, sondern eher besondere Erinnerungsstücke enthielt. Er fand Fotos vom damaligen Theaterstück _Romeo und Julia_ und einen ausgeschnittenen Zeitungsartikel, der über die Aufführung lobend berichtete. Dann fand er noch Hausarbeiten diverser Klassenkameraden, die bei Mr. Simmons einen besonders guten Eindruck hinterlassen hatten.

Plötzlich hielt er einen Stapel Gedichte in der Hand.

Er überflog den Titel vom ersten Gedicht.

 _Springbrunnen der Liebe von Unbekannt_

In der oberen linken Ecke war der Name _Helga G. Pataki_ hingekritzelt.

Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand und fing an zu lesen.

.

.

 _tbc…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Akt IV**

.

.

„ **H** elga G. Pataki und Arnold Shortman."

 _Oh nein, nicht mit mir!_

Als sich alle in der Klasse verwundert zu ihr umdrehten, merkte Helga, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Aber sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Herausfordernd sah sie ihre Lehrerin an.

„Sie wollen doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mit _dem_ da zusammenarbeite?" Sie zeigte mit dem Daumen auf Arnold.

Mrs. Bienville zuckte mit den Schultern. „So sind die Regeln, Helga. Wenn du eine gute Abschlussnote haben willst, musst du für dein Projekt mit Arnold zusammenarbeiten."

Helga seufzte lautstark. _So ein Mist aber auch_. Sie gab sich geschlagen.

Als es klingelte, rauschte sie an ihm vorbei.

„Wir sehen uns nach der Schule in der Bibliothek, Footballschädel. Wehe, du kommst zu spät. Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als den Nachmittag mit dir zu verbringen", zischte sie. Sie wartete nicht seine Antwort ab und drückte sich an ihm vorbei.

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz Purzelbäume schlug.

.

* * *

.

 **E** r beobachtete, wie sie ungeduldig auf- und abging.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass diese Schreckschraube von mir verlangt, dass ich mit dir allen Ernstes dieses Projekt durchziehen soll." Ihr Redeschwall hörte nicht auf.

Theatralisch warf sie ihre Arme ungeduldig in die Luft. „Ich meine, als ob ich meine Freizeit nicht anders verbringen könnte."

Unwillkürlich ballte er seine Hände unter dem Tisch zu Fäusten.

Sie ignorierte die mahnenden Blicke der Bibliothekarin und drehte sich stattdessen ruckartig zu ihm um. „Ich habe übrigens vor, mit fliegenden Noten dieses Fach zu bestehen. Wage es also bloß nicht, meine Noten in den Keller zu ziehen."

Sie warf die Haare über die Schulter und verschränkte die Arme. „Sie hätte mir jeden als Partner zuteilen können, meinetwegen auch Brainy. Aber dass ich ausgerechnet mit _dir_ zusammenarbeiten muss. Dabei kann ich dich nicht leiden, Arnoldo. Absolut. Nicht. Nada."

Dann passierte es.

Irgendetwas riss in ihm.

Seine Augen bildeten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Wirklich nicht, Helga?"

.

* * *

.

 **S** ein Blick irritierte sie.

„Ja, natürlich… was denkst du denn sonst, Footballschädel." Ihre Stimme hörte sich nicht so fest an, wie sie sich es erhoffte. Sie warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter. „Die Aufgaben sind aufgeteilt. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche."

Sie drehte sich um und wollte gerade aus der Bibliothek marschieren, als sie seine Stimme hörte.

„ _Morgen für Morgen sehe ich dich trinken, sanft gebeugt über den Brunnen der Liebe."_

Sie erstarrte.

Ihr Herz setzte aus.

 _Oh. Gott._

Alles in ihr schrie danach, weiterzugehen, aus der Bibliothek zu stürmen, sich bloß nicht umzudrehen, bloß nicht-

„ _Mein Herz erzittert, wenn ich dich stehen sehe zu meiner Linken."_

Sie drehte sich langsam um.

Er lehnte gegen ein Bücherregal und las von einem auseinandergefalteten Zettel ab.

„ _Wie tief, ach, wie tief muss ich sinken, gefangen im Netz meiner Triebe."_

Er hob den Blick und sah sie gelassen an. „Dieses Gedicht weckt den Anschein, dass du mich mehr als gut leiden kannst, Helga."

„Woher…?" Mehr brachte sie nicht heraus. Ihr Hirn war wie leergefegt.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Beim Durchforsten von Mr. Simmons Akten bin ich über einen Stapel Gedichte gestolpert. Wer hätte je geahnt, dass Helga G. Pataki so eine poetische Ader hat", fügte er hinzu. Das Grinsen konnte er nicht unterdrücken.

Unvermittelt brach sie aus ihrer Erstarrung.

In zwei Schritten war sie bei ihm und riss ihm den Zettel aus der Hand. „Her damit." Sie zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

Bereitwillig überließ er ihr den Zettel. „Ich habe mehr davon."

„Bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein", fauchte sie, „Diese Gedichte waren nie an dich gewidmet. Eher wird mir schlecht, als dass du jemals meine Muse spielen wirst." Erleichtert erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie nie Arnolds Namen in ihren Gedichten für den Schulunterricht erwähnt hatte.

Sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Ruhe dahinten!" Die scharfe Stimme der Bibliothekarin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Ungeduldig drehte sich Helga um. „Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich hier gerade ein Gespräch-"

Weiter kam sie nicht.

Arnold packte sie an der Hand und zog sie hinter ein Bücherregal.

Er baute sich vor ihr auf und presste sie gegen die Bücherrücken.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Helga", flüsterte er. Überrascht bemerkte sie, dass Arnold wütend war. Wut und Arnold- zwei Wörter, die sich nur schwer kombinieren ließen.

„Wieso hättest du mich sonst damals auf dem Dach des FTi-Gebäudes geküsst? Du hast mir doch selbst deine Liebe gestanden."

Sie konnte ihr Spiegelbild in seinen Augen sehen.

So nah war er ihr.

Langsam keimte Panik in ihr auf.

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab. „Ich dachte, wir hätten das längst hinter uns. Du hast es einfach in den falschen Hals bekommen."

Als ob er sie nicht gehört hätte, beugte er sich näher zu ihr. Die Alarmglocken schrillten in ihr auf. Nervös drückte sie sich ans Regal. Sie wusste, was jetzt unweigerlich folgen würde.

„Gib's zu, Helga. Du warst verliebt in mich." Er starrte sie eindringlich.

Sie antwortete nicht.

Plötzlich änderte sich sein Blick.

Sie wusste nicht, _was_ es war, aber instinktiv spürte sie, dass seine Gedanken abdrifteten.

Er tastete ihr Gesicht langsam mit den Augen ab.

„Und vielleicht bist du es immer noch", murmelte er schließlich.

Da.

Arnold hatte es ausgesprochen.

„ _Nein_ ", keuchte sie. Die Panik nahm Überhand und bevor sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, stieß sie ihn von sich. Sie nutzte den kurzen Überraschungsmoment aus, um aus der Bibliothek zu fliehen. Sie schaute nicht zurück.

.

* * *

.

 **E** r machte sich bittere Vorwürfe.

Arnold verschränkte die Arme und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob er sich im Literaturkurs von Mrs. Bienville langweilen würde, aber tatsächlich war seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Helga gerichtet. Unter halbgesenkten Augenlidern beobachtete er sie.

Er hatte sie in die Ecke gedrängt und verjagt.

Aber irgendwann war ihm einfach der Kragen geplatzt, als sie lang und breit ausgeführt hatte, wie sehr es sie anwiderte, in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Dabei hatte er ihre Gedichte gelesen.

Jede einzelne Zeile war gefüllt mit unmissverständlichen Liebesbotschaften, gewidmet an einen Fremden.

Und dieser Fremde war wohl _er_.

Er musste schon gehörig auf den Kopf gefallen sein, um nicht eins und eins zusammenzählen zu können. Alle Einzelheiten fügten sich wie Teile zu einem Puzzle zusammen. Ihr ständiges Triezen, ihr ambivalentes Verhalten ihm gegenüber, ihre Liebeserklärung… Irgendwie überraschte ihn diese Entdeckung gar nicht. Als ob er es tief drinnen immer geahnt hätte.

Aber dass sie ihn vielleicht _immer noch_ lieben würde, hatte ihm ziemlich den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

Dieser Gedanke war ihm spontan gekommen, als er vor ihr gestanden und sie tunlichst seinem Blick ausgewichen war.

Ihre Reaktion sprach Bände.

 _Okay, wie reagiert man am besten darauf, wenn man herausfindet, dass die selbsternannte Nummer-eins-Schulprovokateurin aus Grundschultagen schon immer in einen verknallt war?_

 _Na, indem du sie heiratest, Kurzer._

Als die Stimme seines Großvaters durch seinen Kopf tönte, lächelte er. Er konnte sich nur zu gut an die Unterhaltung mit seinem Großvater erinnern, die er vor vielen Jahren geführt hatte. Damals hatte er auf einen weisen Ratschlag von ihm gehofft, da ihm Helgas Tricksereien zeitweise richtig auf die Nerven gingen. Großvater, der selbst sowas Ähnliches in seiner Kindheit erlebt hatte, hatte dann aber zu seinem Entsetzen verkündet, dass er mit seinem Schulalptraum vor Altar gelandet war.

Arnold bezweifelte, dass seine Beziehung zu Helga jemals so enden würde. Dafür müsste er mehr empfinden als nur… ja, was empfand er für sie? Verwirrt über seine eigenen Gedankengänge, zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Stattdessen dachte er an ihre Gedichte, die zugegebenermaßen ziemlich kreativ waren für eine Zehnjährige.

 _Ich versinke in deinen azurblauen Augen und sehne mich danach, dass du meinen Blick erwiderst, mit der gleichen brennenden Liebe, die ich auch für dich empfinde._

 _Der wilde Tornado des Verlangens reißt mich mit, sobald du mich berührst. Gefangen bin ich in den Armen der Liebe und nur du, ach nur du, hast mich dazu verführt._

 _Jede Morgen und Abend bete ich deinen Schrein an, gewidmet an dich. Denn du bist meine Sonne und mein Mond und nur dir bin ich willig._

 _Oh dreh' dich zu mir um, Liebster und lass mich deine Lippen verschließen mit meinen. Verboten sind meine Gedanken und dennoch sehne ich mich nach deinen._

Sein Blick wanderte über ihr Profil. Konzentriert starrte sie auf die Tafel, als Mrs. Bienville eine Frage stellte. Nachdenklich tippte sie sich mit dem Stift an den Mund. Wie von selbst blieb sein Blick an ihren Lippen hängen.

Er fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, sie zu küssen.

Ein richtiger Kuss. Nicht die unschuldigen Lippenkontakte, die er unzählige Male –mal mehr und mal weniger freiwillig- mit ihr in seiner Kindheit ausgetauscht hatte.

Er wollte ihre Arme um sich spüren, sie an sich pressen und sie küssen, bis sie ganz atemlos wurde.

In seinem Bauch hatte sich ein Knoten gebildet. Bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte sich der Wunsch bereits in seinen Gedanken manifestiert.

.

* * *

.

 **Z** ufrieden betrachteten sich beide Mädchen im Spiegel.

Phoebe hatte sich für ein hellblaues Abendkleid entschieden, das wunderbar ihre zierliche Statur zur Geltung brachte. Zur Abwechslung hatte sie sich Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt und ihre mandelförmigen Augen umschmeichelte ein dramatischer Lidstrich. Helga war sich sicher, dass Gerald nicht die Finger von ihr heute Abend lassen würde.

Phoebe drehte sich zu Helga um und lächelte ihre Freundin an. „Du siehst so toll aus, Helga. Ich freue mich riesig, dass du dich entschlossen hast, dieses Jahr am Herbstball teilzunehmen."

Helga hatte ein dunkelrotes, bodenlanges Kleid ausgewählt, das ärmelfrei war und vorne fast schon züchtig mit dem hochaufgeschlossenen Ausschnitt wirkte, wenn es nicht hinten komplett rückenfrei gewesen wäre. Ihre Haare hatte sie mit dem Lockenstab bearbeitet und mit Phoebes Hilfe zu einer kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur verwandelt. Kleine blonde Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht und ihre Füße steckten in schwarzen Riemchenstilettos.

„Danke, Phoebe. Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben", antwortete sie, während sie ihren Lippenstift nochmal nachzog. „Ab und zu sollte sich frau auch mal auf solche gesellschaftlichen Anlässe blicken lassen."

Eigentlich stimmte die Story nur teilweise _._

Sie erzählte ihrer Freundin nicht, dass sie auf den Herbstball einzig und allein nur _seinetwegen_ erschien.

Vielleicht konnte sie nicht mehr rückgängig machen, was in der Bibliothek passiert war und dass sie unwiderruflich mehr von ihren Gefühlen preisgegeben hatte, als sie es jemals vorgehabt hatte- aber verdammt sollte sie sein, als dass er den Eindruck bekam, ein verliebtes Mauerblümchen vor sich zu haben, das nach seiner Pfeife tanzte. Er würde nie ihre Gefühle erwidern, aber sie hatte immer noch ihren Stolz. Sie war Helga G. Pataki, die sich von nichts und niemanden unterkriegen ließ.

Sie würde Arnold gehörig den Kopf verdrehen.

Sie nahm ihre Handtasche und sah ihre Freundin auffordernd an „Lass uns gehen, Phoebs. Die Herren der Schöpfung warten schon."

.

* * *

.

 **E** r stand bei Stinky, Harold und Harolds Freundin Patty, die anders als ihr Freund immer noch die Highschool besuchte. Arnold nippte an seinem Punsch und hörte Harold zu, als er von einer kuriosen Begegnung mit einem Kunden in der Metzgerei berichtete. Plötzlich weiteten sich Stinkys Augen und er stieß ein anerkennendes Pfeifen aus.

„Wow, Helga sieht heiß aus."

Arnold drehte sich um und folgte Stinkys Blick. Das Glas in seiner Hand ließ er sinken.

Sie betrat gerade mit Phoebe, Sid und Gerald im Schlepptau den Saal. Als sein bester Kumpel ihn entdeckte, lächelte er Arnold an und steuerte direkt auf ihn zu. Aber Arnold beachtete ihn nicht. Stattdessen konnte er nicht die Augen von Helga abwenden. In Gedanken musste er Stinky zustimmen- sie sah wirklich… gut aus.

Kurzzeitig kreuzten sich ihre Blicke, aber dann schaute sie weg und zog Sid demonstrativ auf die Tanzfläche.

.

* * *

.

 **S** id war vielleicht ein begnadeter Sänger und wusste, wie man aus einer E-Gitarre das Beste herausholen konnte, aber auf dem Parkett versagte er auf ganzer Länge, da er eindeutig mit zwei linken Füßen auf die Welt gekommen war.

Zu diesem Schluss kam Helga, als sie ihn nach dem Tanz um eine Pause bat. Schmerzhaft zog sie ihre Zehen ein. Während der letzten zwei Tänze war er ihr unzählige Male auf die nackten Zehen getreten.

Schuldbewusst kratzte sich Sid an den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Helga. Tanzen liegt mir einfach nicht. Kann ich dir irgendetwas zu trinken holen?"

„Schon gut." Sie machte eine abwehrende Geste. „Bediene dich lieber am Büffet, bevor Harold alles wegisst."

Seine Miene hellte sich auf und sekundenspäter war er in der Menge untergetaucht.

Erleichtert lehnte sie sich gegen eine Säule. Vielleicht sollte sie sich langsam auf den Weg machen. Sie hatte ihre Mission erfüllt- Arnold hatte sie herausgeputzt und in männlicher Begleitung gesehen, sie hatte sich amüsiert –zumindest hoffe sie, dass es so auf Außenstehende wirkte- und jetzt wollte sie sich nur noch müde in ihr Bett verkriechen und ihren Füßen eine Verschnaufpause gönnen. Vielleicht würde sie sich noch einen Film reinziehen. Sie sollte es ausnutzen, dass Bob und Miriam erst morgen Abend wieder zu Hause sein würden-

Ein leichtes Tippen an ihrer Schulter riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte in bekannte blaue Augen.

„Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?"

.

* * *

.

 **E** r war einfach auf sie zugesteuert, als sie sich von Sid getrennt hatte. Den ganzen Abend hatte er sich auf kein Gespräch konzentrieren können, weil er in der Menge immer wieder unwillkürlich nach ihr Ausschau gehalten hatte.

Als sie nun gedankenverloren an der Säule lehnte, hatte er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt. Ehe er sich versah, stand er vor ihr.

Mit großen Augen starrte sie ihn an.

Lächelnd streckte er die Hand aus. Zögernd sah sie ihn an.

„Angst, Helga?", fügte er ironisch hinzu.

Seine Sticheleien wirkten. Ihre Augen bildeten sich zu Schlitzen. „Nicht vor dir, _Arnoldo_."

Sobald sie ihre Hand in seine legte, umschloss er sie und zog sie in Windeseile auf das Parkett. Als sie vor ihm stehen blieb und keine Anstalten machte, ihn zu berühren, nahm er ihre linke Hand und legte sie sanft auf seinen Oberarm. Dann umschloss er ihre rechte Hand mit seiner und seine andere Hand legte sich zwischen ihre Schulterblätter. Die Haut unter seiner Hand fühlte sich warm an. Sofort spürte er, wie sich feine Härchen auf der Haut aufstellten.

Es gefiel ihm.

Sie so in seinen Armen zu halten, fühlte sich einfach _richtig_ an.

Sie fingen an, sich zu einem langsamen Walzer zu bewegen.

Helga ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Wo ist deine Begleitung?"

„Ich habe keine."

„Wollte dich keine?" Spöttisch hob sie eine Augenbraue.

„Nicht die Richtige."

Das schien ihr die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute weg. Ein zarter Rosaton färbte ihre Wangen.

Schweigend tanzten sie zu dem Takt, den die Band auf dem Podium vorgab. Obwohl sie durch ihre Absätze einige Zentimeter größer war als er, passte sie sich perfekt an seine Schritte an.

Als er sie schwungvoll in einer Pirouette drehte und sie dann wieder in seine Arme zurückkehrte, sagte sie: „Du tanzt gut." Ihre Stimme hörte sich etwas atemlos an.

Er zog sie näher an sich.

„Du musst es doch am besten wissen, Helga", antwortete er amüsiert. „Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an den Aprilscherz, als du dich blind gestellt hast und ich dann gezwungen war, dein Tanzpartner zu sein?"

Statt beleidigt zu sein, verdrehte sie die Augen. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Am Ende sind wir alle im Pool gelandet."

Er lächelte sie an. „Wir waren schon damals ideale Tanzpartner."

Ihre Hand auf seinem Oberarm wanderte höher. Sie schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Flirten Sie etwa mit mir, Mr. Shortman?"

„Und wenn, Miss Pataki?", erwiderte er rau.

Er konnte nicht den Blick von ihr losreißen. Sein Herz spielte total verrückt und hörte nicht auf, wie wild zu klopfen. In seinem Bauch kribbelte es, als ob Tausendfüßler eine Party veranstalten. Er fühlte sich ganz leicht und beschwipst an, dabei hatte er keinen Alkohol angerührt.

Ihre bloße Anwesenheit reichte wohl aus.

Er beugte den Kopf runter und murmelte ganz nah an ihr Ohr: „Ich wundere mich, ob du immer noch Schreine von mir baust?"

Kurzzeitig befürchtete er, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Sie schwieg, aber dann lehnte sie sich an ihn und flüsterte ganz in seiner Manier: „Und wenn, Mr. Shortman?"

Sein Mund klappte auf und bevor er eine passende Antwort parat hatte, drückte sie sanft mit flachen Händen auf seine Brust und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung.

Sie drehte sich um und verschwand zwischen den Tanzenden.

Nachdenklich starrte er hinter ihr her.

.

* * *

.

 **H** elga winkte Phoebe hinterher, als diese mit Gerald im Auto mit blinkenden Scheinwerfern um die Eckte bog und verschwand.

Sie lehnte sich an ihre Haustür und schloss die Augen.

Sie konnte immer noch seine Arme um sich spüren und seinen Atem, wie er über ihre Haare und Gesicht strich. Der bloße Gedanke an ihn genügte, dass die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch wieder ausbrachen. Am liebsten wäre sie wieder zu ihm zurückkehrt und hätte den ganzen Abend nur mit Tanzen verbracht.

Sie zwang sich, ihre Gedanken zu klären. _Fokus, Pataki. Lass dir bloß nicht den Kopf verdrehen, nur weil er mal mit dir geflirtet hat._

Sie öffnete ihre Handtasche und kramte nach ihren Hausschlüsseln.

Die anscheinend nicht zu finden waren.

Leise fluchend riss sie die Tasche weiter auf. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie nur schwer den Inhalt ausmachen, aber das spärliche Straßenlampenlicht reichte aus, um ihre Befürchtungen zu bestätigen.

Sie hatte nicht nur ihre _verdammten_ Schlüssel vergessen, sondern ihr _verdammtes_ Mobiltelefon hatte auch keinen Akku mehr.

„Verflixt und zugenäht", murmelte sie frustriert. Die gute Laune von vorhin war verpufft. Sie drehte sich zum Wohnhaus um. Die Fenster in jedem Stockwerk waren dunkel. Bob und Miriam würden nicht vor Anbruch des nächsten Tages zurückkehren.

Fieberhaft rasten die Gedanken durch ihren Kopf. Um diese Uhrzeit fuhren keine Busse mehr und bis zu Phoebe war es ein ganzes Stückchen zu Fuß hin. Bestimmt war Gerald bei ihr und leider würde Helga ihr kleines Rendezvous stören müssen, aber sie konnte ja schlecht die Nacht auf der Straße verbringen. Oder sollte sie doch lieber zur Polizei? Die nächste Station lag genau in der entgegengesetzten Richtung und war ähnlich weit entfernt.

Sie drehte sich um und starrte in die Dunkelheit. In der Ferne hörte sie irgendwo lautes Grölen und männliches Gelächter. Sie war kein besonders ängstlicher Mensch, aber sie fröstelte bei dem Gedanken, in ihrem Aufzug nachts durch die menschenleeren Straßen zu wandern.

Verzweifelt setzte sie sich auf die Treppenstufen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Kurzzeitig überlegte sie, einfach hier im Schutz der Dunkelheit sitzen zu bleiben, aber sie konnte schon spüren, wie die feuchte Kälte durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides drang.

Sie wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, während sie so auf den Stufen saß. Irgendwann hörte sie lautes Motorbrummen und das Quietschen von Autoreifen. Sie hob den Kopf und blinzelte, als Scheinwerfer sie blendeten.

Ein grüner Käfer hielt vor ihr an und niemand anderes als Arnold selbst stieg aus.

In Sekunden war er bei ihr und schaute sie verwundert an. „Helga, wieso sitzt hier draußen in der Dunkelheit?"

„Was glaubst du wohl, Footballschädel?", entgegnete sie säuerlich. Er schaute an ihr vorbei und betrachtete das Gebäude hinter ihr. Kein Licht brannte im Haus.

Man musste keine Leuchte sein, um die richtige Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. Er sah sie plötzlich entschlossen an. „Komm mit mir. Du wirst hier draußen nicht die Nacht verbringen."

Bevor sie etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte er sie bereits an der Hand genommen und zog sie auf die Beine hoch.

.

.

 _tbc…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Das Gedicht, das Arnold in der Bibliothek vorträgt, stammt aus der originalen Zeichentrickserie und kommt in der Episode „Helgas Liebestrank" vor. Auf Englisch nennt sich das Gedicht „Fountain of Love". Ich denke, die richtige deutsche Übersetzung, die dem Original am nächsten kommt, ist „Brunnen der Liebe". Die anderen Gedichtsausschnitte entstammen dagegen meiner Fantasie ;-). Soweit ich weiß, hat Helga auch nie Arnolds Namen in den Gedichten für den Unterricht erwähnt, daher hat Mr. Simmons auch keine Ahnung von ihrer heimlichen Schwärmerei für Arnold. Übrigens hat Bartlett selbst bestätigt, dass in der Folge „April April", in der beide einen wilden Tango ablegen und auf die Bezug in diesem Kapitel genommen wird, Arnold tatsächlich mit Helga geflirtet hat.

Hinweis an meine lieben Leser: Für das nächste Kapitel, das auch das letzte sein wird, werde ich das Rating auf P16 setzen. Es kommt nicht Anstößiges vor- nur einige harmlose Andeutungen und um auf der sicheren Seite zu bleiben, setze ich das Rating höher.


	5. Chapter 5

**Akt V**

.

.

 _ **E**_ _inatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen._

Helga starrte hoch konzentriert aus der Windschutzscheibe.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie war, wie Arnold den Motor abstellte und die Autotür öffnete.

„Wir sind da."

Ihr Atem setzte kurz aus.

 _Atmen! Atmen nicht vergessen, Pataki!_

Sie stieg ebenfalls aus und folgte Arnold zur Haustür. Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu und kramte in seinen Hosentaschen nach seinen Hausschlüsseln. Sie hatten die ganze Fahrt über kein Wort gesprochen. Aber worüber hätten sie auch reden sollen? Dass sie im Begriff war, ihre erste Nacht bei einem Typen zu verbringen, mit dem sie nichts weiter zu tun hatte, außer dass er ihre große Liebe war?

 _Oh ja, ein ausgezeichnetes Gesprächsthema._

Sie schluckte schwer. Obwohl sie tunlichst versuchte, sich äußerlich ruhig zu geben, konnte sie das Flattern in ihrem Bauch nicht unterdrücken. Wäre sie wieder zehn, würde sie sich im passenden Moment hinter einer Mauer verstecken, ihren Anhänger seufzend hervorkramen und sein Bild anschmachten. Sie würde ihr Glück kaum fassen können. Wahlweise würde noch Brainy hinter ihr auftauchen, aber auch sein nerviges Atmen würde ihrer Laune keinen Abbruch tun.

Aber die _erwachsene_ Helga war dagegen kurz vorm Ausflippen. In ihrem Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken wie in einem Karussell.

Was bedeutete überhaupt dieses _Komm mit mir_? Komm mit mir, damit du in der Pension ein Zimmer beziehen kannst? Komm mit mir, damit du auf der Couch pennen kannst? Komm mit mir, Baby, damit du die Nacht in meinem Bett verbringen kannst? Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus. Verdammt, wieso konnte er sich nicht genauer ausdrücken? Immer musste er in Hieroglyphen reden! Und wie konnte er überhaupt so ruhig bleiben, während sie kurz vorm Durchdrehen war-

Mit einem leisen Scheppern fielen Arnold die Schlüssel aus der Hand. Leise fluchend griff er nach ihnen. Weniger erfolgreich probierte er verschiedene Schlüssel aus.

Schlagartig wurde das Gedankenchaos in ihrem Kopf still.

Obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, konnte sie deutlich das leichte Zittern in seinen Fingern beobachten, als er schließlich den richtigen Schlüssel fand.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

Er war genauso nervös wie sie.

.

* * *

.

 **A** rnold schloss die Tür auf und schaltete das Licht in der Diele ein. Im Mietshaus war es mucksmäuschenstill- alle Parteien waren längst zu Bett gegangen. Er warf die Schlüssel auf die Kommode und drehte sich zu Helga um. Er breitete die Arme aus.

„Um, ja, willkommen im Sunset Arms."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Spar dir deine Höflichkeitsfloskeln, Arnold. Ich hoffe, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich mir kurz euer Telefon ausborge."

Sie griff nach dem Hörer und wählte eine Nummer, die wahrscheinlich Phoebe gehörte.

Am liebsten hätte er sich einen Tritt verpasst.

 _Komm mit mir. Du wirst hier draußen nicht die Nacht verbringen._

Er verzog das Gesicht. Der Spruch hörte sich an, als ob er ihn aus irgendeinem abgedroschenen Groschenroman geklaut hätte. Jetzt fehlte es nur noch, dass sie beide im Bett endeten und eine leidenschaftliche Nacht zusammen verbrachten.

Das Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen, als er merkte, wohin seine Gedanken wanderten. Er schüttelte sich innerlich und beobachtete stattdessen, wie sie enttäuscht den Hörer auflegte.

„Sie hebt nicht ab."

Arnold spürte, wie sein Herz einen Sprung tat. Eigentlich sollte er mitfühlend wirken, aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ein klitzekleines bisschen Freude verspürte. Sie würde länger bei ihm bleiben. Er sehnte sich danach, mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Er bedauerte es immer noch, dass der Tanzabend so schnell zu Ende gewesen war.

Er lächelte sie schief an.

„Dann musst du wohl oder übel die Nacht hier verbringen."

Helga wich seinem Blick aus. „Immer noch besser, als draußen auf der Straße das Nachtlager aufzuschlagen."

Die alten Dielen knarzten unter ihren Fußsohlen, als beide die Treppe zu seinem Dachzimmer hochstiegen. Wieso hatte er das Gefühl, dass das passende Wort eher _Schleichen_ war? Als ob sie im Begriff waren, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht seine verschwitzten Hände an seiner Hose abzuwischen.

Oben am Treppenabsatz angekommen, zog er die Dachluke auf, die ins Dachgeschoss führte. Plötzlich drehte er sich zu ihr um. Eine Sache sollte er lieber noch klären. „Du bist übrigens das erste Mädchen, das ich hier einlade seit…"

Sie hob abwartend eine Augenbraue. Er spürte, wie die Röte seinen Hals hochkroch und stoppte mitten im Satz.

 _Okay, lieber Klappe halten. Sonst wird es hier nur noch unangenehmer, als es schon ist._

Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite und machte einladende Geste.

„Ladies first."

.

* * *

.

 **S** ie drehte sich in seinem Zimmer einmal im Kreis. „Hier hat sich ja nicht viel verändert. Es sieht genauso aus wie beim letzten Mal."

Verwundert hob Arnold die Augenbrauen. „Wann warst du denn schon mal in meinem Zimmer?"

 _Ups. Jetzt musst du dir aber schnell was einfallen lassen, Pataki._

Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht auf die Nase binden, dass sie schon so einige Male in seinem Zimmer war. Allerdings _ohne_ sein Wissen.

„Kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern, als wir damals dieses Projekt zusammen bearbeiten mussten? Das mit den Zootieren?"

Er sah sie zweifelnd an. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern."

Helga machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Wundert mich ehrlich nicht, Footballschädel." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Anderes Thema. Wo kann ich schlafen?"

Er wies auf das zusammenklappbare Wandsofa. „Also, entweder schläfst du auf der Couch oder-"

„Wunderbar", unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich nehme das Bett!"

Sie fläzte sich auf sein Bett und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf. Grinsend sah sie ihn an. „Du kannst mir natürlich gerne Gesellschaft leisten, Blondie."

Stumm erwiderte er ihren Blick.

Eigentlich hatte sie mit einer flapsigen Retourkutsche gerechnet, aber stattdessen schien er _ernsthaft_ über ihr Angebot nachzudenken. Die Spannung zwischen beiden knisterte förmlich. Sie hielt den Atem an.

Plötzlich blinzelte Arnold und wandte sich ab. Er ging nicht weiter auf sie ein und zog stattdessen eine Schublade einer Kommode auf. Er zog eine graue Jogginghose und ein T-Shirt mit dem Logo der Hilwood Highschool heraus.

„Hier." Er reichte ihr die Sachen. „Du kannst dich im Badezimmer am Ende des Flurs umziehen. Ich kann das im Erdgeschoss solange benutzen."

Sie nahm die Kleidungsstücke wortlos entgegen und schritt aus dem Zimmer, ohne ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Im Bad angekommen, schloss sie hinter sich ab und lehnte sich gegen die Tür.

 _Jetzt erstmal tief Luft holen. Wo ist überhaupt die berühmte Hyperventilationstüte, wenn man sie wirklich braucht?_

Das ganze Ausmaß der vertrackten Situation wurde ihr erst jetzt im Alleinsein wirklich bewusst. Ihr kläglicher Versuch, ihre Nervosität mit Coolness zu überspielen, war gehörig gegen die Wand gefahren, da er nicht weiter auf ihre Witzeleien einging. Obwohl sie es nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihr Herz wie wild klopfte, brach ihr der kalte Schweiß aus, als sie sich ausmalte, was alles so im Laufe der Nacht schief gehen könnte. Was, wenn sie wieder wie früher schlafwandeln und ihn nachts überfallen würde?

 _Gott bewahre._

Sie schüttelte ihre Befürchtungen ab und zog stattdessen die Sachen an, die Arnold ihr gegeben hatte. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie lächelnd den Stoff an ihre Nase hielt und tief einatmete. Der Stoff roch nur nach Waschmittel und Sandelholz. Sie bildete sich aber ein, einen Duft auszumachen, den man nur mit _Arnold_ beschreiben konnte. Anschließend kramte sie in ihrer Handtasche nach Make-Up-Entfernungstüchern und versuchte, so gut es ging, ihr Gesicht abzuschminken. Sie würde morgen früh bestimmt gruselig aussehen, aber mit diesem Anblick musste er sich abfinden. Sie spülte anschließend kurz ihren Mund aus und versuchte wenig erfolgreich, die Nadeln aus ihrer Hochsteckfrisur zu ziehen. Schließlich gab sie es frustriert auf. Dann musste sie halt aufpassen, dass sich diese verdammten Dinger nicht nachts in ihre Schädeldecke bohrten. Bettfertig verließ sie das Badezimmer und blieb vor der geschlossenen Zimmertür stehen.

 _Auf geht's, Pataki._

Sie holte tief Luft und riss die Tür auf.

.

* * *

.

 **H** elga ließ sich Zeit.

Arnold warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Wanduhr. Sollte er nachschauen oder würde die Situation nicht noch merkwürdiger erscheinen, wenn er auch noch vor ihrer Badezimmertür auftauchte-

Schwungvoll wurde seine Zimmertür aufgerissen. Helga stand mit gerötetem Gesicht im Türrahmen. Sie blinzelte, als sie ihn entdeckte.

„Du bist noch wach?"

Er vergrub die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jogginghose. „Es kam mir komisch vor, schon ohne dich schlafen zu gehen."

 _Ohne dich._

Um ein Haar hätte er sich an seine eigenen Worte verschluckt. Er brach den Augenkontakt ab und bemerkte stattdessen ihre Haare. „Willst du nicht die Haarnadeln lösen?"

Sie fasste sich mit der Hand an die Hochsteckfrisur, die noch auf ihrem Kopf türmte. „Phoebe hat wie immer perfekte Arbeit geleistet. Ich kriege diese Dinger nicht heraus."

Sie schritt an ihm vorbei und wollte gerade das Nachtlicht ausschalten, als er sie am Arm festhielt. „Warte. Ich helfe dir, Helga."

Zögernd sah sie ihn an. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht, Footballschädel."

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sie nahm vor ihm Platz auf dem Teppichboden. An ihrer stocksteifen Haltung konnte er erkennen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Sein Blick wanderte über ihren schlanken Nacken. Obwohl es ihn eigentlich beruhigen sollte, dass sie nicht mehr länger dieses rückenfreie, ziemlich _ablenkende_ Kleid trug, fühlte es sich seltsam intim an, sie in seinen Klamotten zu sehen. Vorsichtig, fast schon sanft, fing er an, die Spangen und Haarnadeln aus der Frisur zu lösen.

„Wo sind überhaupt deine Eltern?", fragte er betont gelassen. Deutlich konnte er erkennen, wie sich ihre Schultern entspannten.

„Bob und Miriam sind nach South Dakota gefahren, um meine Oma zu besuchen. Miriam war übrigens früher Rodeo Queen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn beide noch Halt bei einer Rodeo-Bar machen würden." Das Lächeln konnte er deutlich aus ihrer Stimme heraushören.

„Verstehst du dich jetzt besser mit ihnen?"

Es verging wohl eine Ewigkeit, bevor sie ironisch antwortete: „Seit Olga nicht mehr zu Hause wohnt, haben sie immerhin angefangen, meine Existenz wieder wahrzunehmen."

Er schwieg. Er kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut, wenn die eigenen Eltern kilometerweise von einem entfernt waren. „Sei nicht so hart mit ihnen."

Sie lachte kurz auf. „Oh Arnold, wieso musst du immer so verdammt _gut_ sein?"

Helga drehte sich zu ihm um, als er gerade die letzte Haarnadel entfernt hatte. Sie stand auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Besitzt du eigentlich irgendeine schlechte Charaktereigenschaft wie andere Normalsterbliche auch?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort. Stattdessen konnte er nicht den Blick von ihr abwenden, wie sie so lächelnd vor ihm stand. Die blonden Locken fielen in langen Kaskaden über ihre Brust und umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Einige Strähnen fielen über ihr rechtes Auge.

„Vielleicht habe ich ja welche, die du noch nicht entdeckt hast", murmelte er mit gesenkter Stimme.

„An was denkst du gerade?"

„Dass du einer Französin namens Cecile, die ich vor langer Zeit kennengelernt habe, verblüffend ähnelst", antwortete er ausweichend.

Er beobachtete, wie sich ihre Wangen rosa färbten. Ihre Reaktion bestätigte nur seine Vermutung, dass das blonde Mädchen, das sich damals als seine Brieffreundin ausgegeben hatte, in Wirklichkeit Helga war.

Statt es abzustreiten, grinste sie ihn an. „N'est-ce pas?"

„Ah oui, mademoiselle."

Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie etwas hinter ihm entdeckte. Sie griff hinter seiner Schulter und fischte sein altes Käppi vom Regal. Sie setzte ihm die Mütze auf den Kopf und verschränkte zufriedenstellend die Arme.

„Footballschädel, diese Mütze war schon damals zu klein für deinen übergroßen Kopf. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass sie mir gefehlt hat."

Er rückte die Mütze auf seinem Kopf zurecht und schaute sie unter halbgesenkten Lidern an. „Die Mütze oder vielleicht doch eher ich?"

Sie starrte ihn.

„Hör damit auf", sagte sie langsam.

Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue. „Mit was?"

„Na mit diesem Schlafzimmerblick! Den hattest du schon mit zehn Jahren perfektioniert."

Bevor er eine passende Antwort parat hatte, schritt sie an ihm vorbei und schaltete das Nachtlicht aus. Schlagartig wurde es im Zimmer dunkel. Nur das Mondlicht, das aus der verglasten Decke ins Zimmer fiel, tauchte alles in hellblaues Licht ein.

„Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, aber ich bin hundemüde und möchte jetzt gerne ins Bett", sagte sie schnippisch.

Er stand von der Bettkante auf, aber statt ihr Platz zu machen, blieb er vor ihr stehen. Es war mucksmäuschenstill im Zimmer- bis auf das leise Ticken der Uhr, ihrem Atem und das wilde Klopfen seines Herzens, das in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Er war ihr so nah, dass er den warmen Atem aus ihrem Mund auf seinen Lippen spürte.

Sein Hirn fühlte sich wie leergefegt an. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er ihr in die Augen. Bildete er es sich ein oder verkürzte sich der Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden?

„Footballschädel, aus dem Weg…", flüsterte sie.

Dann tat er etwas, was er sich schon seit Wochen wünschte.

Er küsste sie.

.

* * *

.

 **Z** uerst merkte sie nicht, was los war.

Im ersten Augenblick stand er noch wenige Zentimeter vor und im nächsten Moment presste er seine Lippen gegen ihre. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie zur Decke; die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf schlagartig still.

Aber so schnell, wie es passiert war, war es schon wieder vorbei. Als er merkte, dass sie den Kuss nicht erwiderte, zog er sich eilig zurück.

Sogar im Dunkeln konnte sie die Röte sehen, die seinen Hals hochkroch. Er mied ihren Blick und wischte sich mit der Hand den Mund ab.

„Ich…" Hilfesuchend rang er nach Worten.

In ihrem Kopf machte es plötzlich Klick. In zwei Schritten war sie bei ihm. Bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte sie bereits die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und presste sich eng an ihn.

„Das kannst du doch besser, Footballschädel."

Im nächsten Moment verschloss sie seinen offenen Mund mit ihrem.

Helga musste ihm zu Gute halten, dass er den Überraschungsangriff schnell verdaute- sekundenspäter hatte er die Hände auf ihre Hüften gelegt und zog sie näher an sich heran, bis kein Lufthauch mehr zwischen beide passte. Mit dem gleichen Feuer erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Sie hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass ihr erster _richtiger_ Kuss mit Arnold zaghaft und vorsichtig sein würde. Zunächst nur ein schüchterner Lippenkontakt, der sich nur langsam vertiefen würde. Aber stattdessen waren sie beide ungestüm, hungrig und kurz davor, sich gegenseitig zu verschlingen.

Da hatten sich über die Jahre wohl _einige_ Hormone aufgestaut, die sich jetzt schnell wieder meldeten.

Es fühlte sich traumhaft schön an.

Arnold presste sie gegen ein Bücherregal und zog eine feuchte Spur von ihrem Mundwinkel herunter zu ihrer Halsbeuge. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als ihr Unterleib sich zusammenzog und ihre Haut wie wild kribbelte. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tobten.

„Mhmm…" Überwältigt von den Emotionen, die seine Berührungen auslösten, suchte sie hilflos nach Halt. Sie bekam ein Buch zu fassen, rutschte dann aber ab. Kichernd zog sie ihn zu Boden.

Lächelnd beugte er sich über sie. Sanft strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Helga…", flüsterte er rau.

Es gefiel ihr, seine tiefe Stimme so nah an ihrer Haut zu hören. Sie klang atemlos und unwiderstehlich. Sie hielt den Atem an, als sich sein Blick auf ihre Lippen richtete. Als er keine Anstalten machte, sie wieder zu küssen, spitzte sie die Lippen. Grinsend verhakten sich ihre Blicke miteinander. Als er seine Lippen auf ihre senkte, schloss sie die Augen. Statt dem ersten tollpatschig-wilden Kuss, war dieser langsam und intensiv. Er stand dem Ersten aber in Nichts nach. Irgendwo im hintersten Winkel ihrer Gedanken bemerkte sie, dass ihre Lippen perfekt aufeinander zugeschnitten waren.

Sie vergrub ihre Hände in sein strohblondes Haar.

 _Mein Footballschädel._

Sie schwebte auf Wolke Sieben. Es war besser, _viel besser_ als sie es sich je erträumt hatte. Kein Gedicht der Welt konnte ihre Gefühle in Worte fassen.

Es war so… _so…_

 _Tok! Tok!_

Ein lautes Klopfen ließ beide verschreckt auseinanderfahren. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn in der Dunkelheit an. Beide waren völlig außer Atem- beschämt bemerkte sie, dass ihre bebende Brust gegen seine gepresst war.

„Kurzer, alles gut bei dir?"

Es war die Stimme von seinem Großvater.

Statt zu antworten, starrte Arnold sie mit offenem Mund an. Der Junge war eindeutig mit den Gedanken noch irgendwo _ganz_ anders.

„Kurzer?" Es klopfte wieder an der Tür.

Sie schubste Arnold an.

„Erde an Arnoldo, wach auf!", zischte sie.

Er blinzelte kurz und rief dann mit krächzender Stimme: „Ja, alles bestens hier, Großvater!"

„Ich dachte, ich hätte vorhin Stimmen gehört", erklärte sein Großvater. Und dann nach einer kurzen Pause: „ _Mehrere_ Stimmen."

Peinlich berührt schloss Helga die Augen. Sein Großvater ahnte, dass Arnold Besuch hatte. Damenbesuch.

„Dann bleib nicht zu lange wach, Kurzer." Die Erheiterung war deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

Erst als seine Schritte schon lange verhallt waren, wagte sie es, sich wieder zu bewegen. Sie schob Arnold nicht ganz unsanft zur Seite und rappelte sich auf. Ihre Beine fühlten sich ganz wackelig an. Mit glühenden Wangen riss sie eilig ihr T-Shirt, das bis über den Bauchnabel geschoben war – _Wann zur Hölle ist das überhaupt passiert?-_ wieder artig mied Arnolds Blick.

Der Zauber war gebrochen.

Arnold rappelte sich ebenfalls auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, wie er ungelenkig die Hände in die Hosentaschen schob. Er öffnete den Mund, als er plötzlich etwas hinter ihr entdeckte. Sie drehte sich um und beobachtete, wie er sein blinkendes Mobiltelefon in die Hand nahm.

„Gerald", murmelte er.

Helga wandte sich ab und versuchte, ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Angestrengt starrte sie die Fotos auf seinem Schreibtisch an. Verdammt. Wie sollte sie die Nacht überstehen? Sie bezweifelte, dass sie beide weitermachen würden, wo sie aufgehört hatten.

 _Oder vielleicht doch?_

Sie spürte, wie ihre Wangen warm wurden. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch meldeten sich wieder zu Wort. Leise seufzend griff sie nach dem erstbesten Bilderrahmen. Gerade wollte sie es an die Brust drücken, als sie erstarrte.

Auf dem Foto war Arnold.

Mit einem fremden Mädchen.

 _Erde an Pataki! Keine Panik! Alles im grünen Bereich! KEINE PANIK!_

Obwohl sie die Gedanken wie ein Mantra im Kopf wiederholte, konnte sie nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass das Mädchen mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren sehr hübsch war. Dass sie sich eng an Arnold geschmiegt hatte, während sie ihr Zahnpastalächeln in die Kamera zeigte.

Dass er den Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

 _Sie ist nur eine gute Freundin, nur eine gute Freundin, nur eine gute Freundin, nur eine-_

Die Szene wirkte so intim. Vielleicht wartete tatsächlich in einem fernen Land dieses exotisch aussehende Mädchen auf ihn. Vielleicht war etwas Besonderes zwischen ihnen beiden. Natürlich. Wieso hatte sie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass er sie, Helga G. Pataki, seinen Schulalptraum aus Kindheitstagen, vielleicht doch noch aufrichtig mochte? Stattdessen war sie ihm direkt um den Hals gefallen und hatte hemmungslos mit ihm rumgeknutscht.

Plötzlich kam ihr die Situation vollkommen absurd vor. Statt darauf zu bestehen, dass er sie zu Phoebe fuhr, war sie ihm wie ein williges Hündchen einfach nach Hause gefolgt. Wie kam sie überhaupt auf die blödsinnige Idee? Sie hatte ihren gesunden Menschenverstand wohl einfach zu Hause auf der Haustreppe zurückgelassen. Sie hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, welche falschen Botschaften sie damit aussendete.

Dachte er etwa, dass sie leicht zu haben wäre?

Natürlich. Was für eine Frage. So hatte sie sich ja auch so preisgegeben.

Ihre Hände fühlten sich plötzlich ganz kalt und klamm an.

„Helga?"

Eilig drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie versuchte, die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die sich in ihren Augenwinkeln ansammelten.

 _Verflixt und zugenäht!_ Sie würde garantiert nicht in Tränen ausbrechen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht vor ihm. Aber statt Trauer spürte sie, wie heiße Wut in ihr aufwallte.

Sie war wütend auf ihn.

Und vor allem wütend auf sich selbst.

Arnold schien nichts von ihrem Gefühlwandel zu bemerken.

„Helga, Gerald schreibt, dass Phoebe sich Sorgen macht. Du gehst nicht ans Telefon. Soll ich-"

„Fahr mich zu Phoebe."

„Was-"

„Hast du Watte in den Ohren, Footballschädel? Ich sagte, fahr mich zu Phoebe. _Sofort._ "

Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden und schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und ihr Kleid. Sie stolperte durch die Dunkelheit und stieß gegen ein Tischbein.

„Verdammt!"

„Helga-"

Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und polterte die Treppe herunter. Es war ihr egal, dass sie wahrscheinlich alle Bewohner weckte. Sein Großvater wusste eh Bescheid. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr werden.

Im Hausflur angekommen, versuchte sie mit fahrigen Händen in die Stilettos zu schlüpfen. Schließlich gab sie es frustriert auf und trat barfuß in die Nacht hinaus.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine warme Brust an ihrem Rücken.

„Helga, was ist los?", murmelte er in ihr Ohr hinein. „Habe ich etwas getan, was du nicht wolltest?"

Er schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an sie. Entgegen ihrem Willen fuhr ein wohlig warmer Schauer über ihren Rücken. Sie schloss die Augen.

Vor ihren Augen tauchte augenblicklich ein ganz anderes Bild auf.

„Starte das Auto", antwortete sie kühl.

Er schwieg sekundenlang. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und nahm die Autoschüssel. Die Kälte an ihrem Rücken ließ sie instinktiv seine Wärme vermissen.

„Wie du willst."

.

* * *

.

 **D** iese Nacht blieb er lange wach. Die blinkenden Sterne am Himmelszelt nahm er nur am Rande wahr. Stattdessen war er mit den Gedanken bei _ihr_. Diese Szene kam ihm nur allzu gut bekannt vor. Es war schon mal passiert. Dass er nach einem Kuss mit ihr, der ihm buchstäblich den Boden unter den Füßen wegzogen hatte, kein Auge mehr zu bekam.

Und genauso wie letztes Mal ließ sie ihn mit einem Gedankenchaos zurück.

Er versuchte sich verzweifelt das Bild vor Augen zu rufen, das ihn noch Stunden zuvor keinen klaren Gedanken fassen ließ. Wie sie mit ausgebreiteten Haaren unter ihm lag. Ihr Blick verklärt. Die Wangen sanft gerötet. Die Lippen noch ganz geschwollen von den stürmischen Küssen, die sie noch sekundenzuvor ausgetauscht hatten.

Aber stattdessen sah er immer wieder nur in Dauerschleife, wie sie wortlos aus dem Auto stieg und im Haus verschwand.

Sie drehte sich nicht einmal um.

.

.

 _tbc…_

* * *

 **A/N:** Dadummm… Armer Arnold, Helga hat dich wie immer ratlos zurückgelassen. Der erste Teil des Kapitels hat unheimlich Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. Bei einigen Szenen wurde mir ganz warm ums Herz. Ich hoffe, euch erging es so ähnlich ;-)

Ich entschuldige mich bei meinen Lesern, dass das Update so lange auf sich warten ließ. Leider hatte ich die letzten Monate einfach zu viel am Hals und Schreiben hatte dann leider die geringste Priorität. Wie auch immer, eigentlich sollte das das letzte Kapitel sein, allerdings ist es einfach mega lang geworden. Dann dachte ich mir einfach, dass ich es in zwei Kapitel aufsplitte und ihr schon mal das bekommt, was ich zu Papier bringen konnte. Mein schlechtes Gewissen hat mich einfach nicht in Ruhe gelassen… Vielleicht freuen sich trotzdem einige! Ahja, und vielleicht muss ich die Story doch nicht mehr auf FSK 16 hochstufen; ich spreche mich nochmal mit meiner Betaleserin ab. Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe, dass das letzte Kapitel schnell niedergeschrieben ist. Genießt den Sommer!

Hinweis: Dieses Kapitel wurde noch nicht betagelesen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Akt VI**

.

.

„ **H** elga?"

Sie blinzelte, als Phoebes Gesicht plötzlich ihren Blick auf den blauen Himmel versperrte. Ihre beste Freundin nahm neben ihr Platz auf der Tribüne. Beide beobachteten schweigend das Treiben auf dem Pausenhof. Phoebe drängte ihre Freundin nicht- dafür kannte sie Helga zu gut.

Helga starrte fast regungslos in die Büsche. Bildete sie es sich ein oder hatte der Busch Ähnlichkeit mit Arnolds Kopfform?

Plötzlich krachte ein Basketball mitten ins Gebüsch. Sie blinzelte, als sich ihre Halluzinationen in Nichts auflösten.

Sie brauchte wirklich Abstand von ihm. Diese wilden Tagträumereien bewiesen nur wieder, dass sie ihr Herz und ihren Verstand nicht mehr länger unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, wieder im Körper ihres 10-jährigen Ichs eingesperrt zu sein. Sollte das so ihr Leben lang weitergehen? Weich wie Butter werden, sobald er nur in ihre Richtung sah, aber dann wieder tagelang Trübsal blasen, wenn sie ihn nicht zu Gesicht bekam? Reichte ihr nicht die unendliche Demütigung, die sie bei ihm erfahren hatte? Sie war wirklich masochistisch veranlagt. Ansonsten würde sie ihrem Seelenheil zuliebe ihn in die hintersten Ecken ihres Gedächtnisses verbannen.

Wenn es bloß so einfach wäre.

In wenigen Wochen würde sie endlich ihren Highschool-Abschluss in der Tasche haben. Sie hatte sich bereits auf mehrere Stipendien beworben- bei ihren Leistungen eine ziemlich realistische Erfolgschance. Sie würde sich eine Universität möglichst weit von zu Hause entfernt suchen, am besten in einem ganz anderen Bundestaat. Weit weg von ihrer Familie, ihm und ihren Gefühlen.

Und dann wäre sie endlich frei.

„Ich…", begann sie. Sie schluckte schwer. Sie rang mit den Worten. Obwohl sie sich mit ihrer Freundin nie direkt über dieses sensible Thema unterhalten hatte, ahnte sie, dass die aufmerksame Halbjapanerin mehr über ihre Gefühle zu Arnold wusste, als sie es glaubte.

„Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als ich…", fing sie erneut an. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Wieso war es so verdammt schwer, offen über die eigenen Gefühle zu reden? „Kannst du dich noch erinnern, als ich damals während der P.S. 118 einfach nicht mehr… _Eiscreme_ vergessen konnte?"

 _Oh Helga, du Feigling._

Statt reinen Tisch zu machen, kramte sie wieder ihre Lüge von früher raus. Ihr Codewort Eis, mit dem sie eigentlich Arnold meinte ( _Wen sonst?_ ) _,_ hatte sie Phoebe damals gebeichtet, dass sie ihn schlichtweg einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam.

„Eiscreme…?" Phoebe schwieg kurz. „Oh, sicher doch. Ich kann mich sehr gut an… Eis erinnern."

Helga warf einen misstrauischen Blick zu ihrer Freundin. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Phoebes Lippen. Wie viel wusste sie tatsächlich Bescheid?

Zögernd fuhr sie fort: „Ich kann ihn... äh Eis einfach nicht vergessen. Ständig denke ich nur an Eis. Tag und Nacht sucht es mich in meinen Träumen auf, lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe. Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde sich mein Leben nur noch um Eis kreisen." Einmal raus, ließen sich die Worte aus ihrem Munde nicht mehr aufhalten. „Eis, Eis, Eis. Etwas anderes scheinen meine Gedanken nicht mehr zu kennen, Phoebs. Es ist wie eine Sucht! Nun versuche ich seit Wochen, kein Eis mehr zu essen. Aber es klappt einfach nicht. Diese Obsession- ich brauche sie. Sie lässt mich lieben, hassen, inspirieren. Wenn sie nicht da ist, fehlt etwas Wichtiges in mir…"

Sie keuchte plötzlich auf, als Arnold in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte und den Basketball aus dem Gebüsch fischte. Fast unbewusst breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein sehnsuchtsvolles Lächeln aus. Sie beobachtete, wie die Sonnenstrahlen sich in seinem blonden Haar verfingen. Kam es ihr nur so vor oder sah er von Tag zu Tag immer besser aus?

Phoebes Stimme riss sie aus ihren Tagträumen. „Und du glaubst wirklich, dass es eine gute Idee sei, auf Eis zu verzichten?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin um.

„Helga, du fühlst dich offensichtlich nicht wohl. Diese Diät- sie ist total irrsinnig. Was bringt es dir, auf Eis zu verzichten, wenn du tagtäglich daran denken musst?"

„Und wenn mir Eis einfach nicht gut tut? Sobald ich es einmal probiere, geht es mir unglaublich schlecht", flüsterte Helga.

Phoebe lächelte sie an. „Mach einfach reinen Tisch mit… Eis. Dann weißt du endlich Bescheid. Keine Diät ist sinnvoll, wenn man sich nicht gut dabei fühlt. Was hast du denn schon zu verlieren?"

Helga biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Mein Herz vielleicht?"

Phoebe neigte schmunzelnd den Kopf zur Seite. „Das hast du doch schon längst verloren."

Helga warf einen Blick zu den Jungs auf dem Basketballplatz, die laut johlten, als Arnold einen Korb machte.

Phoebe nahm ihre Hand.

„Tu das, was dein Bauchgefühl dir sagt. Mach ein für alle Mal einen kurzen Prozess mit du-weißt-schon-wen. Stell dich deinen Gefühlen."

Helga schluckte schwer.

Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was Phoebe mit „kurzen Prozess" meinte. Aber ihre Freundin hatte im Grunde recht- sie musste einen Schlussstrich mit Arnold ziehen. Sie musste diese Bürde, dieses Geheimnis, das sie schon seit ihrer Kindergartentage mit sich schleppte, loswerden.

Nur dann hatte sie eine realistische Chance, in ihrem Leben voranzukommen.

Ein erleichtertes Lachen stieg in ihrer Kehle auf.

„Danke, Phoebs!" Sie umarmte ihre beste Freundin. „Endlich weiß ich, was zu tun ist! Glaube ich zumindest", fügte sie hinzu. Sie würde sich schon einen genialen Plan zurechtschmieden. Sie stand auf und wollte gerade die Tribüne runtersteigen, als ihr etwas siedend heiß einfiel. Sie drehte sich eilig zu Phoebe um und deutete einen Reißverschluss an ihrem Mund an.

„Oh, und Phoebe: kein Sterbenswörtchen an irgendeine Seele. Dieses Gespräch hat nie stattgefunden."

Phoebe lächelte sie an und ahmte ihre Geste nach. „Verstanden, Helga. Top Secret."

.

* * *

.

 **A** rnold warf einen flüchtigen Blick zurück, als er Gerald den Basketball zuwarf.

Er erhaschte noch einen Blick auf sie, wie sie lachend Phoebe umarmte, bevor sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

In seinem Bauch bildete sich ein Knoten, als er sie sah. Die Sehnsucht nach ihr schmerzte.

Der Tanzabend mit ihr, der jetzt Wochen zurücklag, kam ihm mittlerweile wie ein Traum vor. Wann und wo der Bruch in jener Nacht geschehen war, konnte er immer noch nicht nachvollziehen. Dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen. Wenn er daran dachte, wie richtig es sich angefühlt hatte, sie in seinen Armen zu halten, wurde der Verlust nur noch unerträglicher.

Aber die Eiseskälte in ihrer Stimme konnte er ebenfalls nicht vergessen. Sie behandelte ihn wie Luft. So, als ob sie sich nie geküsst hätten- als ob sie seine Küsse nie mit der gleichen Leidenschaft erwidert hätte. Sie hatte ihm bei ihrem Abgang mit einem ziemlich deutlichen Wink zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Frustriert ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. In wenigen Wochen würden sie sich wahrscheinlich nie mehr wieder sehen.

Und er war außerstande, etwas dagegen zu machen.

„Arnold, fang!"

Er riss sich von ihrem Anblick los und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Spiel.

.

* * *

.

„ **H** elga, wieso bist du noch nicht im Bett, mein Schatz?"

Ihre Mutter steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt und schaute sie wie üblich verschlafen an. Helga hob nicht den Kopf vom Schreibtisch, sondern machte nur eine wegwerfende Geste.

„Jaja, Miriam. Ich sitze noch an der Abschlussrede."

„Oh." Ihre Mutter lehnte sich an den Türrahmen und legte einen Finger an die Lippe. „Mein kleines Mädchen ist jetzt erwachsen. Das erinnert mich an meinen eigenen Abschluss, damals…" Sie seufzte schwer.

Helga verdrehte die Augen, als ihre Mutter in alten Erinnerungen schwelgte.

„Aber mach dann nicht zu lange. Du willst ja schließlich morgen gut aussehen."

„Schon gut, Miriam", murmelte Helga geistesabwesend. _Gutes Aussehen wird mir morgen nicht viel bringen, wenn ich mich bis auf die Knochen blamiere._

Sie zögerte kurz, als sie ihre zur Papier gebrachten Worte betrachtete. Die aneinandergereihten Zeilen wirkten ungewohnt und gestelzt- vor einigen Jahren hätte sie diese Worte locker aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt.

 _Noch kannst du den Schwanz einziehen, Pataki._

Helga ignorierte ihre innere Stimme und schrieb fleißig weiter.

.

* * *

.

 **E** twas verlegen schüttelte Arnold dem Schuldirektor die Hand, als er sein Abschlusszeugnis entgegen nahm.

Unter tosendem Applaus verließ er die Bühne und nahm neben Gerald und seinen restlichen Schulkameraden Platz. Nach und nach wurden die letzten Schüler aufgerufen und bekamen ihr Highschool Diploma überreicht.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er sie schemenhaft wahr, wie sie sich zu Phoebe herunterbeugte und ihr kichernd etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog. War es das? Sollte hier alles aufhören?

Die Stimme des Schuldirektors riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Und nun bitte ich die Jahrgangssprecher Helga G. Pataki und Eugene Horowitz für die Abschlussrede auf die Bühne."

Unter johlenden Applaus betraten beide die Bühne und stellten sich ans Rednerpult.

Eugene, der ewige Unglückspilz, hatte auch dieses Jahr das Semester nicht ohne einen Unfall überstehen können. Dieses Mal steckte sein linker Arm in einer Schlaufe und auf seiner Stirn prangte ein großes Pflaster.

Etwas umständlich zog er ein Blatt aus seiner Hosentasche und glättete es am Pult. Er räusperte laut ins Mikrophon.

„Äh, Verzeihung." Aus dem Zuschauerraum kam vereinzeltes Lachen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, heute ist es nun endlich so weit. Dass wir nun unsere Zeugnisse in der Hand halten, war ein sehr langer Weg- für manche sogar noch länger als üblich. Definitiv ein harter und schmerzhafter Weg..."

Arnolds Blick driftete ab und blieb an Helga hängen. Er blendete Eugenes Rede und die Lacher, die er den Zuschauern entlockte, aus. Stattdessen tastete er mit den Augen ihr Gesicht ab. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er ihren verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Ihr besorgter Blick flog über die Zuschauermenge. Nach wem hielt sie Ausschau?

„…und nun gebe ich das Wort an meine Kollegin weiter- Helga G. Pataki."

Bereitwillig überließ er Helga das Pult. Sie zog einen Zettel hervor und legte es sich zurecht. Schweigend starrte sie sekundenlang das Blatt an.

Arnold spürte, wie die Menge hinter ihm unruhig wurde. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass alle Anwesenden eine flotte, leidenschaftliche, _helgatypische_ Rede erwarteten. Fragend blickte er sie an. Was war bloß los mit ihr?

Plötzlich fing sie an zu sprechen. Nach und nach ebbte das Flüstern hinter ihm ab, bis es mucksmäuschenstill wurde.

Ihre ruhige Stimme hallte durch den Saal.

Als ihre Worte in Arnolds Kopf drangen, klappte sein Mund sprachlos auf.

.

* * *

.

 **H** elga schluckte schwer, als sie von ihrem Text aufschaute und in die erwartungsvollen Augen der Zuschauer sah. Ihr Blick fiel auf Phoebe, die ihr aufmunternd zulächelte.

 _Stell dich deinen Gefühlen._

Sie bezweifelte, dass ihre Freundin _diese_ Art des Geständnisses gemeint hatte. Aber wieso nicht gleich aufs Ganze gehen? Wer nicht, wenn sie?

Sie schloss die Augen kurzzeitig und sammelte sich.

Und dann fing sie an zu sprechen.

„ _Tag für Tag sehe ich dich,_

 _du, der mein Herz höher schlagen lässt,_

 _du, der sich seit Kindheitstagen in mein Herz schlich,_

 _du, mit dem sich keiner messt."_

„Psst, Helga, das war nicht abgemacht", flüsterte Eugene panisch hinter ihr. Sie ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf ihren Text.

Von Zeile zu Zeile klang ihre Stimme immer fester, bis ihr ganzer Körper von einer unendlichen Ruhe erfasst wurde. Nun konnte sie nicht mehr zurück.

Das Kind war bereits in den Brunnen gefallen.

„ _An jenem regnerischen Tag führtest du mich ins Traumland,_

 _warst von nun an der Anker in meinem Leben,_

 _mochtest in meinem Haar das rosa Band,_

 _ließest mich auf Wolke Sieben schweben._

 _Im Rad drehen tue ich mich,_

 _versteckte Blicke, die sich nach dir sehnen,_

 _triezen, schneiden, verspotten- dieses Verhalten so kindlich,_

 _doch kann ich nur einen begehren._

 _Ich verzehre mich nach den Küssen, die wir einst teilten,_

 _diese einzige Nacht, sie war wie eine Mär,_

 _ob die Wunden jemals heilten,_

 _als ich dich sah mit ihr, lang ist es her."_

Sie hob den Blick und ließ ihn über die Zuschauermenge wandern. Die Augen vieler Zuschauer –allen voran der ihrer Eltern- waren tellergroß geworden. Arnold starrte sie mit einem rätselhaften Ausdruck an. Ihre Blicke verhakten sich miteinander, bis sie alles in ihrer Umgebung ausblendete.

„ _Nun ist der Tag gekommen,_

 _dass sich unsere Wege für immer trennen,_

 _ein zweites Mal wird mir mein Herz genommen,_

 _ob dieser Schmerz jemals aufhört zu brennen?_

 _Einst wünschte ich, hätt' ich es dir früher gesagt,_

 _diese Bürde auf mir, sie brach mich fast entzwei,_

 _Oh Arnold, nun habe ich es endlich gewagt,_

 _und endlich bin ich frei."_

Sie ließ ihre letzten Worte abklingen.

Ihre Schultern sackten vor Erleichterung ab.

Endlich war es draußen.

Es war so still, dass man bestimmt eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Irgendwo im Hintergrund räusperte sich jemand diskret.

Langsam kam sie in der Wirklichkeit wieder an. Sie spürte, wie ihr langsam die Röte bis in die Haarwurzeln kroch. Hundert Augenpaare wechselten ungläubig den Blick zwischen ihr und Arnold hin und her. Sie konnte es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln. Ihr Geständnis war wie eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Helga G. Pataki, der stadtbekannte Wildfang und Störenfried seit der P.S. 118, war eigentlich in ihre Lieblingszielscheibe für Hänseleien und Belustigungen, Arnold Shortman, unsterblich _verliebt_? Obendrein hatte ihr rüpelhaftes Auftreten all die Jahre über ihre poetische Ader gekonnt hinweggetäuscht. Diese Story hätte direkt ein Drehbuch für eine schlechte Soap sein können.

Nervös nestelte sie an ihrer Robe. Sollte sie jetzt lieber einen lockeren Spruch raushauen oder sich ganz dezent hinter dem Vorhang verstecken und die nächsten 50 Jahre sich nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen? Leider hatte sie beim Verfassen des Gedichtes verpasst, ihr Leben nach dieser Blamage zu planen. _Oh, verdammt._

Glücklicherweise nahm ihr Eugene die Entscheidung ab. Er war der Erste, der sich aus seiner Schockstarre löste.

„Äh, dann mache ich mal weiter mit der Rede", stammelte er, „Danke für deinen… poetischen Beitrag, Helga."

Eugene griff hastig nach dem Mikrophon, aber just in diesem Augenblick meldete sich sein ewiges Pech zu Wort. Er griff ins Leere und stolperte dabei über ein Kabel.

 _Wums!_

Mit einem dumpfen Schlag stürzte er von der Bühne.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil bleib es still.

Dann brach aber im Saal das heillose Chaos aus und sofort eilten ihm Menschen zur Hilfe.

„Nichts passiert", nuschelte er, aber seine Stimme ging im aufgeregten Tumult um ihn herum unter.

Helga zögerte. Eugene war in besten Händen- dutzende Erwachsene hatten sich um ihn versammelt.

Sie nutzte den kurzen Augenblick der Ablenkung und flüchtete.

.

.

 _tbc…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Akt VII**

.

.

 **A** rnold sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, als er sah, wie Helga eilig den Saal verließ.

„Arnold, wo-"

„Keine Zeit, Gerald."

Er ignorierte die Rufe seines besten Freundes und machte sich eilig auf die Suche nach ihr. Er spürte zig Blicke in seinem Rücken. Mit halbem Ohr nahm er das wilde Tuscheln wahr, als er zum Ausgang eilte. Die Zuschauer im Saal waren nicht blöd und konnten eins und eins zusammenzählen. Es gab nur einen Arnold, der eine besondere Beziehung zu Helga G. Pataki hatte.

Aber es war ihm egal.

Diese Sache ging nur sie beide etwas an.

Er verließ das Schulgebäude und sah noch, wie sie flink um die Ecke bog. Wieso war sie bloß so verdammt schnell? Er rannte an Mr. Green vorbei, der gerade vor seiner Metzgerei fegte.

„Oh Arnold! Glückwunsch zum Abschluss."

„Mr. Green, leider muss ich passen! Ein andermal."

„Wenn du das blonde Mädel suchst, die es gerade so eilig hat- die ist gerade Richtung Stadtpark gelaufen", rief er ihm hinterher. „Dass ich dich mal hinter einer Frau herlaufen sehe, du Casanova!"

Endlich entdeckte er Helga. Sie betrat gerade die Brücke, die zum Stadtpark führte.

„Helga, warte!"

Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Er würde nicht locker lassen. Nicht dieses Mal.

Er nahm Anlauf zum Sprint und bekam sie am Arm zu fassen. Sie wirbelte herum und funkelte ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. „Herr Gott nochmal, was willst du denn von mir, Arnold?", fauchte sie.

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich wollte nur mit dir reden."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Reicht es nicht, wenn ich mich vor der gesamten Schule zum Gespött gemacht habe? Die nächsten paar Tage kann ich mich definitiv nicht mehr unter die Leute trauen."

Er konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. An die Brüstung gelehnt, sah er sie gelassen an. „Meinst du nicht, dass ich ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und schnaubte verächtlich. „Als ob es dich irgendetwas angeht, Footballschädel-"

Als sie seine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen bemerkte, stoppte sie und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Sie starrten sekundenlang schweigend auf den Fluss. Er warf ihr unter gesenkten Lidern einen prüfenden Blick zu. Sie hielt sich krampfhaft an der Brüstung fest und schaute stur nach vorne. Er konnte sich nur grob ausmalen, was in ihr gerade vorging.

„Weiß du", begann er langsam, „ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so ein dramatisches Liebesgeständnis bekommen zu haben. Als Gedicht direkt vor Hunderten von Leuten. Ich kann mich echt glücklich schätzen. Sie toppt sogar die vom FTi-Gebäude. Und die hatte mich damals schon ziemlich von den Socken gehauen."

Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Machst du dich gerade über mich lustig, Footballschädel? Dass du die Frechheit besitzt, auf meine Gefühle herumzutreten, nachdem ich nicht nur dir, sondern der ganzen Welt mein Herz offengelegt habe. Aber was kann man von einem erwarten, der-"

„Helga, wieso hast du es getan?"

Sie verstummte abrupt. Sie schaute ihm kurz in die Augen, bevor sie sich abwandte.

„Weil das so mit uns beiden nicht weitergehen kann, Arnold", sagte sie leise.

Er vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und sah sie abwartend an.

„Ich drehe mich schon mein Leben lang im Kreis. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an dich denken muss. Verdammt, Arnold, ich- ich liebe dich, aber gleichzeitig hasse ich dich; jedes Mal schaffst du es, mich in ein Häufchen Elend zu verwandeln! Es zerreißt mich innerlich zu wissen, dass es niemals mehr werden kann. Ein Schritt weg von dir bedeutet jedes Mal zwei Schritte zurück. Dieses… Gedicht war mein erster Versuch, ehrlich zu mir selbst zu sein und endlich darüber hinwegzukommen." Ihre Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort immer leiser, bis sie kaum noch zu hören war. Gleichzeitig spiegelte sich auf ihrem Gesicht Erleichterung wieder.

„Über wen? Mich?", fragte er unschuldig.

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an, bevor sie frustriert die Hände in die Luft warf. „Natürlich! Wen meine ich wohl sonst? Brainy etwa? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, du Haarbürste?" Sie drückte ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust und sprach betont langsam: „Ich versuche über dich und deinen übergroßen Footballschädel hinwegzukommen. Jetzt kapiert, Arnold?"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, bevor sie sie wegziehen konnte. Er beobachtete das Minenspiel in ihrem Gesicht, als er langsam seine Finger mit ihren verschränkte. Verwirrung, Panik und Bestürzung- ihr sonst so perfektes Pokerface war schon lange verrutscht. Er zog sie langsam näher an sich heran.

„Und was tust du, wenn ich das gleiche empfinde?", murmelte er. „Wieder weglaufen?"

„Was- was meinst du damit? Mach keine blöden Scherze, Arnoldo", stammelte sie.

„Was machst du, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dich ziemlich hm… _mag_? Tatsächlich mehr als mag?"

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Verständnis flackerte in ihnen auf.

„So richtig?", hauchte sie.

Er verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „So _richtig_. So wirklich, so richtig wie man nur jemanden nur mögen kann. Dass man jemanden so sehr mag und so toll findet, dass man die letzten Jahre gefühlt 24 Stunden an diese Person denken musste und wie es wäre, sie näher kennenzulernen und sie in die Arme zu schließen."

„Oh."

„Ja."

Sekundenlang starrten sie sich beide an- tief versunken in den Augen des Anderen. Plötzlich zog sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und riss ihm ihre Hand weg. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und hob abfällig eine Augenbraue. „Und damit kommst du erst jetzt an, Arnold? Du hättest mir einiges an Ärger erspart, wenn du einfach früher deinen Mund aufbekommen hättest."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Umso besser. Dein Gedicht hat praktisch die ganze Stadt gehört. Jetzt kannst du nicht mehr davon weglaufen. Oder es auf die schwachen Nerven schieben", fügte er vielsagend hinzu, als er sich an ihr Geständnis auf dem FTi-Gebäude erinnerte. Anscheinend mussten sie beide an das Gleiche denken, denn plötzlich überzog ein zarter Rosaton ihre Wangen.

Arnold spürte, wie sich auf seinem Gesicht ein dümmlich breites Grinsen ausbreitete, als sie ihn verlegen anlächelte. Er trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran. Er wusste nicht, woher dieser plötzliche Mut kam- vielleicht durch ihr Gedicht, das ihn ziemlich beflügelt hatte?

„Ist das die Stelle, wo wir uns beide küssen?"

Zu seinem Leideswesen riss sie plötzlich ihre Augen aufriss. Mit der offenen Hand hielt sie ihn zurück. „Moment mal, Freundchen! Und was ist mit deiner exotischen Freundin, die auf der anderen Seite der Erdkugel auf dich wartet?"

„Meine… wer?"

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm. Ich habe die Fotos auf deinem Schreibtisch gesehen. Besorg dir eine andere als Fußabtreter. Ich habe durchaus meinen Stolz."

Arnold runzelte die Stirn, aber dann fiel bei ihm der Groschen. Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Du meinst _die_ Fotos. War das der Grund, Helga, wieso du damals so überstürzt nach Hause gefahren bist? Wieso hast du mich einfach nicht gefragt?"

Sie warf schnippisch die Haare über Schulter. „Die Fotos waren ziemlich eindeutig."

Er fuhr sich frustriert mit einer Hand durch das Haar. „Und ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob ich mich mit der Zeile _Als ich dich sah mit ihr_ nicht verhört hätte."

„Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, Footballschädel? Ich warte."

„Helga, es gibt keine andere. Du hast es in den falschen Hals bekommen."

„Sicher?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Ganz sicher. Bei Gelegenheit stelle ich sie dir vor, wenn sie mich irgendwann mal in Amerika besuchen sollte. Du bist die Einzige. Ehrenwort."

„Hoffe ich auch für dich, Arnold." Sie würde ihren Fehler nicht einsehen- dazu kannte er sie zu gut.

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als ihm die Tragweite ihres überstürzten Aufbruches bewusst wurde. „Ich kann es echt nicht glauben, dass wir wegen so einem Missverständnis an dem Abend so auseinander gegangen. Dabei fing alles so gut an…" Seine Worte verloren sich- er musste nicht weiterreden. Dafür war beiden nur zu gut bewusst, was _vor_ dem Missverständnis passiert war und was _nachher_ noch hätte passieren können.

Sie schauten beide überall hin- nur nicht in die Augen des Anderen.

 _Jetzt oder nie._

Er gab sich innerlich einen Ruck und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Bevor er den Mut verlieren konnte, beugte er den Kopf hinunter- genau in dem gleichen Moment, als sie ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung neigte. Er traf mit seinen Lippen ihr Ohr.

„Tut mir Leid." Verlegen rieb er sich den Nacken. Von der Selbstsicherheit, mit er sie an jenem Abend geküsst hatte, fehlte jegliche Spur.

Sie schaute ihn verdutzt an, bevor sich ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. Ihre Augen strahlten ihn mit solch einer unglaublichen Wärme und Zärtlichkeit an, dass er ihre Wirkungen bis in seine Zehenspitzen spürte.

„Ich glaube, das müssen wir noch ein bisschen üben, Arnold."

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Aber dafür haben wir ja jetzt auch mehr als genug Zeit", wisperte sie, als sie sich mit ihrem Gesicht seinem näherte.

„Was immer du auch sagst, Helga", entgegnete er lächelnd, bevor sich ihre Münder trafen.

.

* * *

.

 **S** ie zeichnete mit ihrem Zeigefinger Linien zwischen den blinkenden Sternen am Himmelszelt.

„Und hier ist der Große Wagen. Wenn ich jetzt die äußerste Kante nach oben ziehe, treffe ich direkt auf den Polarstern."

Sie lagen beide auf einer Liege auf dem Dach der Pension. Die Nacht war schon lange hereingebrochen. Sie kuschelte sich unter der Decke enger an seine Brust. Sein Griff um ihre Taille verstärkte sich. Sie hätte auf ewig in dieser Position verharren können.

Die letzten zweieinhalb Monate erschienen ihr wie ein Traum, seit sie sich im Park geküsst hatten. In wenigen Wochen würde für sie beide ein neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnen- sie hatten beide eine Zusage am gleichen College bekommen. Was ihr vor einigen Monaten unmöglich vorgekommen war, war plötzlich Realität.

Sie seufzte schwer, als sie die funkelnden Sterne betrachtete. Eine kühle Brise strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht. Der Anblick der Sterne rührte etwas tief drinnen in ihr.

„ _Oh, ihr Sterne am Himmelszelt"_ , flüsterte sie schwärmerisch, _„verzaubert jede Nacht, lässt uns klein fühlen in dieser Welt, Leidenschaft und Liebe wird in uns entfacht."_

Ein leises Lachen hinter brachte sie zurück in die Realität. Sie biss sich verlegen auf die Lippe- ihre poetischen Ergüsse waren ihr manchmal immer noch peinlich.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und blaffte ihn an: „Machst du dich lustig über mich, Footballschädel?"

Er stützte den Kopf auf einem Arm ab und schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf.

„Ich frage mich nur, wie du das machst."

„Was?"

„Na, dass du dir solche poetischen Verse einfach locker aus dem Ärmel schüttelst. Sie hören sich schön an. Ich bewundere dich dafür." Er runzelte die Stirn, als er kritisch nach oben blickte. „Für mich sind das nur Sterne."

Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Ich habe ja auch eine wunderbare Muse." Sie drehte sich etwas umständlich um und verpasste ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Lippen. „Hinter jeder großartigen Frau steht großartiger Mann."

„Hm, ist das so?" Ehe sie sich's versah, hatte Arnold sie kurzerhand herumgewirbelt. Er stützte die Arme an beiden Seiten von ihrem Kopf ab und brachte seine Lippen nah an ihr Ohr. „Dann sollte ich wohl dafür sorgen, dass deine Inspirationsquelle nie versiegt."

Helgas Bauch kribbelte vor Vorfreude, als sich seine Lippen auf ihre senkten. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über ihre Unterlippe, dass sich ihr Mund automatisch öffnete. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, als der Kuss intensiver wurde. Ihre Zungen strichen in einem aufreizend langsamen Takt aneinander, dass sie vor Wonne fast aufgestöhnt hätte.

Sekundenspäter lösten sie sich beide atemlos voneinander.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten besser reingehen", sagte er heiser. Seine Stimme war um einige Oktaven tiefer als sonst.

Sie konnte nur benommen nicken.

Er zog sie auf die Beine. Sie kletterten durch das Dachfenster, das in sein Zimmer führte. Auf der letzten Stufe der Sprosse rutschte sie plötzlich ab und riss ihn mit nach unten auf sein Bett. Sie landete auf ihn und stieß dabei seinen Wecker um. Sofort schrillte dieser auf und tönte: _„Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!"_

Sie schauten sich beide kurz an, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrachen. Ohne sie loszulassen, tastete er nach dem Wecker und schaltete ihn aus.

Arnold zog sie näher an sich heran. Sanft löste er ihre Haarspange und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren blonden Locken.

„Wirst du über heute Abend auch ein Gedicht schreiben? Über uns beide?", murmelte er bedeutungsvoll. Sein warmer Atem strich über ihren Nacken und löste Gänsehaut aus. „Ich würde es dann zu gerne lesen."

„Nur wenn Sie artig sind, Mr. Shortman."

Sie setzte sich rittlings auf ihn drauf und strich ihm fordernd mit den Händen über die Brust. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich. Ohne Vorwarnung setzte er sich plötzlich auf, so dass sie auf seinen Schoß rutschte. Sie errötete, als sie spürte, wie unglaublich eng sie aneinander gepresst waren. Statt abzurücken, verschränkte sie hinter seinem Rücken ihre Beine. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn voller Hingabe. Sie würde nie genug von seinen weichen Lippen bekommen- das hatte sie bereits als Kind erkannt. Er ließ seinen Mund wandern und fing an, mit offenem Mund sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen. Sie schloss die Augen, als sie spürte, wie ihr Körper wohlig auf seine Berührungen reagierte. Als seine Zunge über ihren rasenden Puls schnellte, wimmerte sie auf. In ihrem Schoß hatte sich Wärme angesammelt. Unruhig rutschte sie auf ihm hin und her. Sie fing an, an seinem T-Shirt zu ziehen.

Er löste sich schweratmend von ihr und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. Sein unregelmäßiger Atem vermischte sich mit ihrem.

Arnold hob den Blick und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Sicher?", raunte er.

„Sicher."

Er zog mit einer fließenden Bewegung sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Bewundernd strich sie über seine entblößte Brust und zeichnete die Konturen seiner Rippen nach. Sie lächelte, als sie ihn scharf einatmen hörte. Gleichermaßen ließ er seine Hände unter ihrer Bluse auf Erkundungstour gehen. Sie lösten nicht den Blick voneinander, als seine Finger langsam aufwärts strichen. Seine Berührungen waren zögernd, vorsichtig und unerfahren- aber sie ließen ihren Körper wie ein Instrument erklingen. Die Situation kam ihr fast surreal vor. Dass sie so in seinen Armen lag, nachdem sie jahrelang einer scheinbar unerreichbaren Liebe hinterher getrauert hatte. Aber er war wirklich da- warm, fest und bei ihr. Sein wilder Herzschlag unter ihren Händen war Beweis genug.

Sie schloss die Augen und spürte nur noch.

.

.

* * *

 **Epilog**

.

.

 **F** ast reglos beobachteten sie den Anblick.

Die Wellen krachten gegen die Klippen und ließen Wassertropfen in der Abenddämmerung glitzern. Der Sonnenuntergang hatte das Meer in goldenes Licht eingetaucht. Sie lehnte sich an die Brüstung der Aussichtsplattform. Obwohl sie so weit oben auf dem Leuchtturm stand, spürte sie die Naturgewalten mit aller Kraft. In einer anderen Zeit hätte sich ihr jüngeres Ich bei diesem Anblick unbedeutend, hilflos und unendlich einsam gefühlt.

Aber jetzt war sie nicht mehr länger allein.

Wie aufs Stichwort drehte er sich zu ihr um und streckte seine Hand aus.

Sie betrachtete den goldenen Ring an seinem Finger. Das passende Pendant dazu befand sich an ihrer rechten Hand.

Sie umschloss seine Hand und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

.

.

 _fin._

* * *

.

.

 **A/N:** An dieser Stelle bedanke ich mich bei meiner Betaleserin _BluemchenWiese_ sowie bei meinen lieben Lesern für das super nette Feedback! Ich habe ehrlich nicht mit solch einer positiven Resonanz gerechnet. Heute ist ja leider nicht mehr so viel los in der „Hey Arnold!"-Fandom. Wer weiß, vielleicht ändert es sich ja, wenn der Film veröffentlicht wird.

Mir hat es unheimlich Spaß gemacht, diese Fanfiktion zu schreiben. Für diverse Szenen musste ich mir nochmal einige Episoden wiederansehen. Ich musste dann auch immer gleich in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen ;-) Wer gut aufgepasst hat, findet Hinweise zu mehreren Hey Arnold!-Episoden. Die Eisgeschichte taucht tatsächlich in der Episode „Helgas Love Portion" auf. In den Episoden auf Englisch gestehen sich die Charaktere ihre Liebe immer wieder mit Ausdrücken wie „like me like me" oder „really really like you". Leider weiß ich nicht, wie hier die genaue deutsche Übersetzung aussieht, weshalb ich den Ausdruck „wirklich/richtig mögen" gewählt habe. Der Epilog ist angelehnt an die Episode „Married", als Phoebe eine Vision (?) hat, in der sie Arnold und Helga als Erwachsene händchenhaltend und offensichtlich verheiratet auf einem Leuchtturm sieht.

Ich wünsche allen Hey Arnold-Fans einen wunderbaren und vielversprechenden „The Junge"-Film und dass unser Lieblingspärchen seinen wohlverdienten Abschluss bekommt!


End file.
